Beautiful
by Miss Ashlynn
Summary: Nabooru starts off as a homeless girl, running from a tragic past to life in the big city. Ganon is a billionaire businessman who holds Media City, Termina in the palm of his hand. This is the story of a girl who survives a nightmare to live a dream. Modern AU R & R!
1. Prologue

Hi!

This is a project I've been thinking about for a while now. It's the back story for Nabooru and Ganondorf from my other current project, She Can Move. If you haven't read it, Beautiful will probably still make sense, but eventually this story will coincide with the other. How can a girl that grew up in a hellish environment ever carry on a healthy relationship? If she couldn't trust her own mother, who could she trust? It is my great pleasure to present to you: Beautiful. **I do not own Legend of Zelda**

Love,

Miss Ashlynn

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Prologue**

She could never make peace with what her mother did. She refused to. To make peace with it would be to accept it, and she would never accept it. So when the other kids in school teased her about what she knew was the truth, she denied it and therefore it wasn't true.

In fact, most of the time she lived in her own little world anyway. Being at home meant living in a veritable twilight zone, constantly being subjected to dysfunction while everyone behaved as if that were normal.

It was normal to push your dilapidated dresser in front of your bedroom door to keep your mothers' customers from lurking in late at night.

It was normal to act as a teenage bouncer, serving as the 'muscle' to escort grown men from the house when they got out of line.

It was normal to collect weapons. She had a handgun, several knives, a baseball bat, plenty of duck tape, and rope, and of course, if you have an extensive collection of weapons, it's only normal to use them.

It was normal to be fifteen and to have already killed a man.

He was drunk and violent, and his rampage had woken her in the middle of the night. Granted, she was already a very light sleeper, and after a moment or two of debate she had hefted herself from her bed and grabbed her bat before tucking the handgun in the back of her jeans.

She pushed her dresser out of the way so she could open her door.

When her mother had started screaming her name she knew it was bad. The young girl sprinted down the dark hallway through their old mobile home towards 'the office', her mothers' bedroom.

She flung the flimsy door open.

There on the bed, amongst the mussed up sheets and scattered pillows a half naked man was lurched over the prostitute, his hands gripping her neck. He was shaking her like a rag doll. To him, her life was inconsequential, like a piece of trash.

That night, something inside her snapped.

The girl leapt onto the man's back looping her arm around his neck and pulling as tight as she possibly could, earning a gasp from the drunk customer.

Instantly his grubby hands released the unconscious prostitutes' neck and clamped around her arm which was growing tighter by the moment.

"You'd better hope she lives." Nabooru sneered in the man's ear as she jammed the gun to his jugular.

"How do you like it, huh?" She demanded as the man panicked, gagging all the while. "How do you like it? Does beating a woman make you feel strong?"

The drunk attempted to get to his feet.

Enraged that he dare defy her, she shot him in one foot and again in the other.

The man howled with pain and collapsed to the floor and Nabooru laughed maniacally.

She could tell he was crying and it made her happy.

"That's right." She said. "Cry. Cry like you made Mom cry! Scream!" She demanded as she shot him in the thigh, but her death grip on his neck was making it impossible for him to obey. At this point she was delusional and drunk on the thrill of being in control.

As the man lay bleeding to death on her mothers' bedroom floor, a part of Nabooru died as well.

In a way, her whole childhood was spent slowly dying, her innocence steadily bleeding from her like blood from a fatal wound.

She noticed her mother begin to stir on the bed and she made her choice.

"Goodbye Mom." The girl said before leaving the accursed bedroom for the last time.

* * *

Please review, it makes my day. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

Miss Ashlynn here!

This seemed to flow from my mind so quickly I just had to write it down. I don't own Legend of Zelda and without further ado I humbly present for your consideration: Beautiful Chapter One.

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Chapter One**

The first time he laid eyes on her she was working as a bartender at a seedy strip club. He could tell she was a Gerudo by her golden eyes, tanned skin and long red hair which was tied up in a ponytail that swished from side to side as she bustled from patron to patron, expertly mixing their drinks and serving them up with ease. She looked far too young to be working in a place like this especially with the alcohol, he thought. Her lanky, bony figure and flat chest made him peg her to be no older than sixteen. What was this girls' story?

He was thrown from his musings when there was a commotion across the club. Some drunk was getting a little too frisky with one of the dancers and had attempted to pull her bottoms down under the guise of slipping in a dollar bill. People like said drunk were one of many reasons Ganon disliked these kinds of places. Truth be told, with his money and connections he could easily arrange to have an army of naked women shake and shimmy for his enjoyment in the comfort of his own home, but his best friend Marcus had recommended they come here to distract him from his recent breakup and Ganon figured he'd tag along and support his friend. Maybe get a drink or two.

When his eyes trailed back to the bar however, he was surprised to find the bartender missing, although the horrified stares of the men at the bar gave him a clue of where she had disappeared to. He followed their gazes and his own eyes went wide at the sight of the Gerudo girl stalking toward the disorderly man like an angry predator.

Holy. Crap. Those were his only sentiments toward the situation when he saw the girls' fist connect with the man's face, the crack of his breaking jawbone audible above the music. The Gerudo girl removed a brass knuckle from her hand, flexing her fingers as she surveyed the man who was now sprawled out on the floor before addressing the stripper she had defended.

Ganon looked on, flabbergasted as the girl tenderly checked with the older woman on the stage to be sure she was all right. Several of the other strippers had begun to dance again, only now they were grinning as if satisfied that the drunken man had gotten what he deserved. The man Ganon assumed was the owner of the club casually looked on, seemingly unfazed by his employees' behavior. What kind of establishment was this?

"I'm gonna get another drink." He told Marcus who nodded absentmindedly as he watched one dancer in particular who was currently shedding her top.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" The girl asked, confidently strolling up to him and leaning on the counter across from the stool he currently occupied. The sickly sweet tone of her voice gave him the distinct feeling she was mocking him.

"What do you like?" Ganon asked.

"I don't drink." She said flatly without attempting to be polite.

"This is an odd line of work for a girl who doesn't like alcohol." He remarked with a smirk hoping to earn a chuckle.

"What can I get for you sir?" The girl asked again, drumming her fingers on the counter.

"A beer." He muttered and Nabooru smiled to herself as she turned away to get his drink.

She had seen him watching her with a quizzical expression for the last half hour and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever come over.

He looked to be in his early thirties, very tall with chiseled features and a Gerudo like herself. He was a business executive judging by the finely tailored suit he was wearing. She supposed he was handsome. That was a huge thing for Nabooru to concede, even in the privacy of her own mind, but he was probably a pig just like the rest of the men that frequented this place.

Nabooru was living in a homeless shelter for the time being and she had never been so content. It was considerably safer than where she came from, she reasoned, and that in itself was a relief.

Her life in Media City had begun with a hastily purchased one way train ticket. She had been desperate to get out of her small hometown after the incident...

She had no regrets. She would have killed him again if she had to, probably slower and more painfully. It frightened her just how much she had enjoyed it.

Nabooru had felt like a powerful tormenter, commissioned by Din herself to mete out divine punishment on the sorry excuse for a man. He had deserved to die and in some ways she had been lenient with him for letting him go so quickly. She had briefly considered holding him captive and forcing him into prostitution, thus freeing her mother from her demeaning vocation. Nevertheless she had quickly decided against it.

No one deserved to be used that way, not even a bastard like him.

Nabooru promised herself she would never kill again, but beating the crap out of the lowlifes that frequented the strip club was a guilty pleasure of sorts. She had only been working here for a little over three weeks and already all the dancers adored her.

She served as their stoic protector, keeping the bad men away.

Nabooru set the beer bottle before the man.

"What's your name?" He asked as he handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change..."

"Samantha." Nabooru replied as she accepted the bill. She never gave men at the bar her real name.

Ganon absentmindedly sipped his beer before checking his Blackberry. Marcus plopped down on the empty stool next to him.

"Hey there." Marcus greeted 'Samantha' who had approached him with a smirk.

Ganon rolled his eyes. She was obviously a kid and his friend was being a pervert.

"What's yer name?" he heard Marcus drawl as he checked his emails on his phone.

"Lindsay." He heard her reply causing Ganons' head to shoot up. The girl was leaning on the countertop, looking right at him with a cheshire grin. She was laughing at him! Did she have any idea who he was? No one laughed at him, he practically owned this city!

Nabooru could have died when she saw the look on the Gerudo mans' face. Seeing the insulted mans' jaw flapping as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words made her want to laugh hysterically.

Ganon abruptly stood. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Comon' Marcus, you've had enough." He told his friend who was beyond smashed at this point, and Marcus offered little resistance as he was hefted to his feet.

Nabooru was silent as she watched them leave. It was strange, she almost wished he would've stayed a little longer. Almost.

* * *

Ganon easily forgot about the annoying little girl who bar-tended at the sleazy strip club.

Months passed. Spring turned into summer and with today being a Sunday, he had decided to go for a jog. He was running through the park near his home (the multi-million penthouse apartment that comprised the two top floors of the high rise he both lived in and owned) with his Blackberry in hand when he saw her for the second time. He stopped in his tracks, remembering the girl instantly.

She was sitting on a blanket that had been laid out on the grass with a toddler in her arms. The baby looked to be Twili, so it couldn't be her biological child, he thought. Of all places to run into her, at an upscale park in the ritzy part of the city, and with a young child no less? He raised an eyebrow when he saw her and the child giggling as they played with several toys that were laying about. The Gerudo girl would begin to play with one toy and the baby would want it, but as soon as she moved on to another toy the boy seemed to lose interest in what he currently held, finding the object of the girls' feigned interest to be much more appealing. All the while Ganon stood transfixed.

The girl was an enigma.

"Can I help you?" Nabooru asked the man who she had caught staring at her and Calix, recognizing him as the very gentleman she had messed with at the strip club. She had been Calixs' nanny for the past few months, after she had left her bartender position at the club. It had been fantastic working for and living with the well-to-do family for the past few months. They had treated her fairly and her accommodations had been preferable over the homeless shelter.

All she had to do was take care of Calix, who had quickly become the apple of her eye. She had also been considering anonymously sending money back to her mother but inside she knew what the money would be used for. Her mother was an addict and would buy drugs with it for sure, so her small savings was steadily growing. "Uh, excuse me..." Ganon said, embarrassed over being caught spying on her.

"Rooroo!" Calix said tossing his hands in the air. Ganon didn't miss the way her head whipped around as if to answer the boy. She froze, and the Gerudo man knew why.

"Rooroo eh?" He teased as he strode toward them, a cocky smirk on his face. "Odd way for a child to say Samantha, or Lindsay for that matter..."

Ganon stopped short when he realized she was eyeing him as if he were about to attack her and maneuvering the baby so that it was securely in her arms. She looked like she was about to run from him.

"If you dare touch me, I swear to the Goddesses you will sorely regret it..." She practically snarled at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. There was an underlying promise of severe violence in her tone, and although his facial expression remained indifferent he was slightly frightened by the sheer intensity in her words.

Nabooru was breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. The way that Ganon had been approaching her reminded her of another man long ago. One of her mother's repeat customers who had often expressed his interest in her as well. The night he attacked her she had stabbed him mercilessly. She was eleven years old at the time. For a moment it was if she had been transported back into that vivid memory. It had felt so real. So frighteningly real...

"I..." She rose to her feet although she was now feeling faint and when she looked back up at him she saw an unfamiliar emotion in his gold eyes. Something akin to sadness but deeper.

It was pity. Ganon felt nothing but pity and sympathy for the woman as she turned away from him and gathered up the blanket with the baby propped on her hip. She didn't say anything else, nor did she bother to look back at him before hurrying off.

Ganon thought about her for the rest of his jog. He knew he was intimidating, but females never ever reacted that way to him. His business associates often joked that he could charm a momma bird out of her nest, so why had she acted like a cornered wild animal?

The park was full of people that day too, so surely the girl didn't think he'd abduct her with dozens of witnesses around, did she? Puzzling him most of all was the fact that he had almost felt hurt by her reactions. Almost.

* * *

After their encounter in the park, he didn't forget the mysterious girl. In fact he found himself worrying about her. Did she drop out of school? Did she have any living family? He could tell despite her youth she had been subject to a nightmarish life.

The third time he saw her she looked like she had been crying. A few weeks had passed and he had made a habit of jogging every Sunday morning to perhaps catch a glimpse of her. The young girl sat on a park bench staring at a nearby flower bed with an unseeing gaze.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Ganon greeted gently as he approached but he made sure to keep his distance so as not to startle her.

Nabooru looked up at him with puffy red-rimmed eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" the Gerudo man asked and she realized that she liked the sound of his deep, smooth voice.

"Bad day." She replied with a wan smile.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the empty space on the bench beside her. She looked at him hard, trying to discern his intentions. Oh who was she kidding, she simply needed a listening ear. Calix always interrupted her when she confided in him, she thought. She talked the poor kids' ear off to the point of him dozing.

"Sure."

Ganon sat down beside her, amazed by how tiny she was in comparison to him. Granted, he was about 7'0 feet tall, a giant among the inhabitants of Media City, but he liked the respect it garnered from people and business associates. The more intimidated a person was by you, the easier they were to manipulate.

Oddly enough, he wasn't so happy about his formidable appearance when it came to this girl. He had an overwhelming desire for her to trust him, and he didn't want to even attempt to try to understand it.

"What is the problem?" Ganon asked her.

"My little boy is moving away." She sniffed, the tears coming back almost instantly.

"The lad with you in the park a few weeks ago?" He asked and she nodded.

"His family is moving to Clocktown so they'll no longer be in need of my services as a nanny." Nabooru explained.

"I see."

"I don't mind going back to the shelter..." She confided before she could stop herself. "I just thought I was past it, I suppose."

"My first few months in Media City I lived in a homeless shelter, well several actually." She added attempting to clarify.

Ganon was soaking up this information almost greedily but he didn't press her for fear of arousing her suspicion.

Little did he know he really didn't have to pry. Now that he had caught her with her guard down, a very rare occurrence, she began to gush information like a busted dam leaks water.

"I'll miss my boy so much but I will admit my tears are more for myself than for him. I became rather comfortable living with them. I guess I should have known better than to get used to anything that seemed too good to be true."

"Are you in school, girl?" His deep voice asked and Nabooru snorted as if he were joking.

"I haven't been to school since seventh grade..." She replied.

Ganon was shocked to say the least. She behaved with such maturity and yet she hadn't even graduated high school.

"I can't believe I just told you that..." The girl muttered shaking her head.

"I do not judge you." Ganon said, shocking himself with the tenderness in his voice. "You have met with terrible things in your life and yet you are still here, surviving..."

Nabooru's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide. How many years had her heart longed for such consoling words?

"How old are you?" Ganon asked, doing his best to not be thrown off by her golden eyes sparkling with... was it admiration? He found it disconcerting in a way.

"I'm sixteen." She replied timidly.

"I would like to help you."

"Excuse me?"

"You are still so young. Too young to be alone." He told her.

"You don't know me." She challenged albeit weakly.

"I know enough." Ganon replied unfazed. "My parents live on a large estate in the suburbs and while they aren't currently looking to add to their housekeeping staff, I may be able to talk them into hiring you. You will be given room and board and generous wages, and I could arrange for you to be tutored. You could get your GED if you desired."

"What would be in it for you?" She asked skeptically. "I will not trade sexual favors for your assistance."

Ganon gave her a flat look.

"Don't flatter yourself."

He cheered inwardly when he saw how taken aback she was by this comment. She was not the only one who could come up with a good one-liner, he thought.

"Allow me to make a few phone calls." He told her, shifting into businessman Ganon mode, the man who didn't take no for an answer.

"I am my parents' firstborn son. They will not refuse me." Ganon said with a cheeky grin.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand..." Nabooru protested.

Ganon regarded her for a moment before he answered.

"When you have money and connections like I do, you can help people who are deserving of it. Do you have a cell phone? Give me your phone number and I will contact you after I speak to my parents. I will not bother asking your name, since I know how you feel about that, but I will expect you to be honest and forthright with them and if you are caught stealing or involved any other questionable behavior you can expect to be terminated immediately."

She nodded wordlessly, taken aback by his commanding tone but not afraid of him in the least since she wouldn't have to live with the man. The job was for his parents which couldn't be more perfect. She silently thanked Din for having mercy on her.

He had pulled out his Blackberry and she told him her cell number. Ganon was about to enter in 'park girl' for her name in his contacts when he heard her mumble something.

"Excuse me?" Ganon asked, his fingers pausing their typing on the keypad.

"Nabooru. My name is Nabooru Amara."

* * *

What do you think of Nabooru and Ganon? Review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter Two

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Two**

Nabooru watched the lush Termina countryside flying by outside her window.

If anyone had told her a few days ago that today she would be riding in the leather-clad passenger seat of a 2013 midnight blue Ferrari Enzo while it was being driven by the one of the wealthiest men in Media City she would have smacked them in the face for mocking her.

In that moment however, after discreetly pinching herself to be sure it wasn't a dream, she conceded that this must be some kind of sign from the Godesses urging her to view _anything _as possible.

Ganon observed the quiet girl from the corner of his eye.

If anyone had told him a few weeks ago that this evening he would be accompanying a formerly homeless teenage girl home to meet his parents he would have laughed hysterically, and yet here they were. He had smirked when he picked her up outside her old employers apartment building and her eyes had practically popped out of their sockets at the sight of his ride.

Nabooru had asked him if they were taking it to his parents place and he had sarcastically answered no, he just enjoyed driving it up and down the street.

She had scowled at his remark but his rudeness was instantly forgotten when the butterfly doors opened up. She had only seen cars like that in the movies!

Dragmire Manor was situated in the suburbs of Media City, a huge and luxurious home nestled among the eighty-something acres that encompassed the vast Dragmire Estate.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nabooru asked him as they tore down the long paved driveway leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

Ganon let out a deep chuckle in response.

The Mansion was a large cream colored home with gigantic white pillars along the front and huge sparkling glass windows. There were sprawling gardens complete with elaborate stone fountains and tranquil koi ponds.

Nabooru had the urge to hide behind Ganon as they approached the impressive home; she felt so out of place but tried her best not show it.

She certainly wished Ganon hadn't carried her suitcases, though. That would have given her something to do with her hands which she currently had no idea what to do with.

"Ganon!" A tall willowy Gerudo woman burst through the frosted glass front doors before they had reached the front porch.

Wasting no time, said woman practically flew down the steps wearing a huge smile all the while. She looked to be about 5'11, with typical Gerudo features only without the prominent nose. Her reddish burgundy hair was long and wavy and large gold hoop earrings hung from her ears.

She looked way too young to have a thirty something year old son, Nabooru thought.

"Hello Mom." Ganon set down Naboorus' luggage just in time. His mother flew into his arms and hugged him tightly and Nabooru didn't miss the tender way he brought his muscular arms around her in return, an amused smile on his lips.

"I've missed you, Son." The woman said as she pulled back to look up at his face. She pat his cheek tenderly with a slender hand before turning toward the young girl who had begun to feel a little out of place during such a seemingly intimate moment.

"And this must be Nabooru."

"You are correct, Mom. This is Miss Nabooru Amara, the new help. Nabooru this is my mother, Fatima Dragmire." Ganon said in a businesslike manner.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Nabooru said with a smile and the women shook hands.

"Please call me Fatima, everyone else does Darling, and as for this help business..." Fatima swiftly turned toward her son.

"Have you no manners, Ganondorf?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"What?" He shrugged. "That's what she is..."

Fatima had opened her mouth to object when Nabooru spoke.

"I am infinitely grateful for your kindness for hiring me Fatima, but I wouldn't feel comfortable imposing on your goodwill. I insist on working for you."

The mature woman raised an eyebrow and smiled. Ganon knew that look in his mothers sparkling eyes. She was scheming something which often somehow ended in his embarrassment.

Please Mother, don't ask about the nature of our relationship because even _I_ am not fully aware of my reasons for doing this, his own gaze silently implored her.

"I think we shall be good friends dear." Fatima finally said thoughtfully. "Will you stay for some refreshments son? We have your favorite peach iced tea..." She trailed off as if to tempt him.

* * *

Two Months Later...

It was seven o'clock on a Friday night and Ganon was working late as had become his custom, glued to the computer as usual. Marcus chided him constantly in regards to all the social invitations he'd been turning down lately but Ganon paid him little mind. It was as if people in general didn't realize being the CEO of a billion-dollar corporation involved actually working.

He reached for his Blackberry when it began to ring, quickly glancing at the caller ID before he answered.

"Hey Mom." Ganon greeted his mother in a much softer tone than he had been using at work all day.

"Sweetheart I'm so glad you picked up! I didn't know if you'd be at a party or some other function."

"No I'm still at work." He replied leaning back in his leather chair and swiveling around to face the window. His office boasted huge floor to ceiling windows and being on the top floor of the 100 story Dragmire Tower meant a spectacular view of Media City. Right now the lights turned were off but the swirling reds, pinks and purples of the late summer sunset filled the spacious office with color.

"Honey I was hoping you would come visit tonight. I know you're a busy man but your Father will be home from his business trip and Nabooru will be cooking dinner for the family."

He rolled his eyes.

It had only been two months since she'd been working for his parents but Nabooru seemed to be the _only_ person his mother ever talked about anymore. Whenever she called him it seemed the conversation would inevitably steer towards how much fun she had taking Nabooru shopping or something funny the girl had said or how well she was doing in her studies and especially how happy they were that Ganon had recommended her to them.

He was secretly pleased to receive all the updates on her well-being. Something about knowing she was thriving and safe living with his parents made him feel content. He knew he would have pulled his hair out from worry if she hadn't accepted his offer, although he chose not to explore what these feelings implied.

"Please, Sweetheart. I haven't seen you since you came to drop off Nabooru and even then you had little time to spare for your old mother. Your brothers are home for the weekend too, and it would mean so much to me have the whole family together..." she trailed off. He swore trailing off in anticipation of hearing what she wanted to hear was his mothers' trademark.

Ganon sighed.

"Mom I hate to be a drag-"

"Then don't! How does 8 sound?"

* * *

"He's coming! He's coming!" Fatima Dragmire exclaimed clasping her hands together and smiling brightly. "Tonight all my boys will be together!"

Nabooru smiled to herself as she turned back to chopping the lettuce for a Caesar salad to go with her homemade lasagna. As the teenager stood at the island counter in the lavish kitchen she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy.

She was supposed to be a housekeeper for the Dragmires, but you would think they had adopted her by the way she was treated there.

Fatima had always wanted a daughter; due to genetics girls were pretty much expected when it came to Gerudo pregnancies. Imagine her surprise when she and her husband had not just one boy, but three!

Three Gerudo sons were virtually unheard of. Fatima often teased Ganondorf Senior that their three sons were a shining testament to his virility.

She never lost her love for little girls, though, and since her sons seemed to be a little slow in the relationship department she wasn't holding out for grandchildren anytime soon.

When Nabooru dropped into their life it was like a dream come true.

"Sweetheart why don't you let Adrianna look after dinner so you can get cleaned up before the boys arrive?" Nabooru heard Fatima suggest from the other room.

She thanked Adrianna, the Dragmires' personal chef for the use of the kitchen before scurrying off to her room.

Nabooru had insisted on staying in the servants' quarters with the rest of the help although Fatima had urged her to stay in a guest room. As she perused through her closet full of beautiful new clothes, all gifts from Ganons' mother, she wondered if she would ever get used to all the attention lavished upon her.

The girl demanded to be treated fairly and respectfully, but being treated as if she were actually _wanted_? It made her extremely uncomfortable.

On the other hand, she had to admit she felt good wearing the clothes Fatima had bought for her. Over the years she had come to dread male attention and Nabooru used to hide among layers of oversized clothes.

Her new outfits were much trendier than what she was used to getting from goodwill and they actually fit her changing body. She was pleasantly surprised to find she no longer seemed the shape of a teenage boy but rather a young woman. Still rather scrawny, but decidedly female.

Fatima often told her she was pretty and it embarrassed her greatly. The first time she had complemented her in such a way they had been at a dress shop where Nabooru had been prodded to try on a white eyelet sundress Fatima had fallen in love with. She had decided to wear that dress to dinner tonight.

Just a small kind comment made by the older woman had made her feel ridiculously good about herself for the rest of the week. Sometimes while passing a mirror during her day she would pause and smile at her reflection.

Naboorus' mother had never told her she was pretty. In fact she had often said that if she continued to look the way she did, lanky and flat-chested with acne and frizzy hair, she would never have to worry about her clients bothering her. So much for that theory, Nabooru thought bitterly.

Tonight she would be meeting Fatima's sons Malik and Hakan, and she'd be seeing Ganon again for the first time since he brought her here. Despite her usual disdain of the male gender, she secretly allowed herself to be just a _teeny_ bit excited to see him.

Ganon arrived a few minutes early much to his mothers' delight. His brothers were notorious for being late.

After exchanging greetings he strode into the Great Room to visit with his Father.

"Ganondorf my boy!" Ganondorf Senior exclaimed from his leather armchair, his eyes lighting up when he caught sight of his eldest son. "So good to see you again! Have a seat!"

"Good to see you as well, Dad." Ganon replied as he dropped onto the couch just like he did when he was a boy. Although still in his business suit he had shed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt.

At that moment Fatima had hurried in with a young woman in tow.

His jaw dropped when he realized that the embarrassed young woman in the white knee-length sundress was none other than Nabooru!

"Here she is!" Fatima announced looking straight at her flabbergasted son with a grin. "She looks well does she not?"

_Yes_

"Indeed she does!" Ganondorf Senior said before he could open his mouth to agree with his mother.

"Good to see you again, Nabooru." Ganon managed.

"It's good to see you as well." Nabooru replied with a genuine smile and Ganon considered her it to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. She looked genuinely happy to see him and her cheeks were flushing a subtle pink.

"I'm going to check on dinner." She told Fatima, excusing herself from the room.

After Nabooru had left for the kitchen, Malik and Hakan made their entrance from the foyer and Fatima was beside herself with excitement. Not bothering to get up he greeted his younger brothers with a fond nod of recognition which was promptly returned.

Ganon was not particularly close with his brothers; when he was growing up he spent much of his time learning from his Father about the family business. Nevertheless, Ganons' position as CEO in the company did not seem to adversely affect their relationships.

As Malik had so eloquently put it "It means we shall enjoy the spoils of your hard work, Brother. Why should that bother us in the slightest?"

It was true, and since there was plenty of money to go around in the Dragmire family, Ganon found he didn't mind it much at all.

* * *

Fatima chattered away like a happy little bird but as soon as she tasted the lasagna she abandoned her monolog in favor of enjoying the tasty meal.

"So Nabooru tell us about yourself." Hakan prodded gently as the family reclined on overstuffed floor pillows in the large dining room. Ganondorf Senior and his wife were in their places at opposite ends of the table while the boys and Nabooru sat on both sides of the middle.

The Dragmire's took much pride in their culture. They kneeled at the long elaborately carved table when they ate their meals, in the traditional Gerudo way.

Nabooru had dreaded the personal questions that would inevitably come during dinner.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" She uncomfortably changed the subject, her eyes darting to the pitcher of iced tea she had brewed.

"Ah yes!" Fatima exclaimed. "Ganon we have peach iced tea! Nabooru remembered your favorite!"

Ganon looked up from his plate with wide eyes at the girl. He smiled when their eyes met; a friendly, reassuring smile which she hesitantly returned.

"I would love some tea!" Ganondorf Senior exclaimed rather loudly due to his diminished hearing, and while he quickly consumed the young girls' attention Ganon's eyes lingered on the tinge of blush on her cheeks.

"I'll have some." Nabooru heard Ganon's deep voice say after she had filled the older man's goblet. Fatima had insisted they use the fine china tonight.

"The meal is very good." Ganon complimented as his own glass was filled.

Fatima agreed and ventured into another story, one Ganon assumed was vaguely related to the subject, but his mind was elsewhere. He found himself touched by the small detail she had remembered about him. When he raised his eyes again he was annoyed to see both his brothers giving him suggestive looks, silently asking the question they wouldn't say aloud.

'What do you know of this girl?'

Ganon ignored them.

Nabooru smiled all over. Although she didn't see the need to announce it to everyone she felt so happy to be sitting at a table eating together like a _real_ family. True, she and Fatima ate all their meals together, but with Ganondorf Sr. and their sons present it felt like being with parents and siblings.

Well with Ganon maybe not so much as a sibling but as a good friend, she thoughtfully corrected herself.

Back home her mother never cooked but there was an elderly woman across the street who lived alone and she would often invite the young girl to her home to enjoy a meal together. Nabooru learned to cook by watching her and helping in the kitchen.

"Where are you from, Nabooru?" Malik asked.

"Media City." She lied.

"Were you born in Media City?" Hakan queried and Ganon suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His brothers worked for his fathers' company as well, only they worked in the legal department. The two lawyers were planning on tag-teaming the poor girl.

"Yes." She lied again without blinking an eye. Nabooru didn't appreciate all these questions but she didn't want to be rude to Fatima's sons, not after all the kindness the woman had shown to her.

Malik was ready with the next question.

"Are you currently in school, girl?"

Ganon had heard enough.

"Malik, how is Yasmin?" Ganons' deeper voice interrupted. The question had very effectively shut him up as he knew it would.

"Now Ganon... play nice." Fatima warned.

Their eldest son snorted in reply.

Noticing the exchange, Nabooru made a mental note that whoever Yasmin was, her name could be used to discourage Maliks' nosiness.

"We have enjoyed having Nabooru with us!" Ganondorf Senior said merrily. "Perhaps Fatima, more than I due to my business travels but whenever I'm home I truly delight in her company!"

"The girl's got moxie!" The old man continued with a wry smile in her direction. "Just like your mother!" He winked at Fatima who blushed and giggled like a school girl, always subject to flattery from her husband. As she took a drink her eyes sparkled at him above the rim of her goblet. Ganondorf Sr was still a very handsome man despite his age.

Nabooru imagined Ganon resembled his father when he was a young man.

The meal went on without any further uncomfortable questions, of this she was thankful.

After the family had finished dinner Nabooru proudly presented the chocolate cake she had baked for dessert along with a pot of coffee. The young girl began to slice up the treat for everyone.

"This meal has been delectable, Nabooru." Hakan said as he smirked suggestively at her. "Perhaps later you'll allow me to thank you..." He waggled his eyebrows at her. Fatima shot her son a disapproving look.

Ganon knew Hakan was joking; his flirtatious brothers thought they were funny but clearly Nabooru did not, despite the demure smile she currently wore.

"If you even think about doing such a thing I will be obliged to slit your throat." Nabooru answered Hakan with a wink before handing him a slice of cake

Hakan and Malik had frozen wide-eyed in surprise at her brusque words but Ganondorf Seniors' laughter broke the awkward silence.

"See? Now that's what I call moxie!" The old man declared with a mouth full of cake.

* * *

"She is doing quite well. Nevertheless I worry about her. You see, she screams and cries in her sleep." His mother explained as they stood in the dim-lit foyer. "It has frightened many of the help on several occasions. We do not panic as we did at our first outburst but I doubt I will ever get used to those terrified outbursts. It is very sad, Ganon."

After he had said goodnight to his family Ganon was on his way out the door when his mother asked to speak to him privately. She had some concerns about Nabooru.

"Her dreams are intense I can easily surmise, and I sense she is struggling greatly but she will not talk to me about her troubles." Fatima lamented to her son who was listening with a furrowed brow. "Where did she come from Ganon?"

"I'm not sure myself." He replied honestly.

"She does the most peculiar things. Never has she stolen from us or anything of that nature, but her behaviors point toward a turbulent past. A week ago our cook Adrianna couldn't find her cutlery set; they had been removed from the countertop. After much searching she found all the knives hidden in the pantry of all places."

"That was when I remembered that being the day she and your Father had a disagreement. It was over something silly, something like dinner being served a half hour later than normal and you know how your Father shouts when he gets excited..."

Ganon knew this to be true. His Father, being the spirited man he was often shouted in normal conversation due to his being hard of hearing and his overall gruff nature. Their elderly chef Adrianna was like a sister to Ganondorf Senior; they bickered constantly.

Nabooru didn't know that though. Perhaps she thought Ganondorf Senior could be prone to violence when angry and sought to protect the woman by hiding any potential weapons.

Din help her, she was far too young to worry about such things.

What hells had the young woman endured that even now she couldn't break free from her memories? His mind went back to the way she had responded that day in the park, her eyes had looked fearful yet faraway, as if he was not the true source of her fears.

"Would you talk to her Ganon?" Fatima implored him pulling him from his musings. "She respects you for how you've helped her. I would like to arrange for her to talk with someone, a therapist perhaps. She need not bear these burdens alone."

Ganon silently considered his options.

Had he not done enough for the girl already?

His mind replied with an emphatic yes! This was supposed to be his good deed for the next 10 years! He didn't need to get further involved with Nabooru by expressing some kind of concern for her mental health.

Yet much to his chagrin he felt an unmistakable need to make sure she was okay, to see her nurtured and cared for, to chase her many demons away.

Ganon sighed and nodded much to his mothers' relief. She told him to wait while she fetched the girl in question.

And several moments later, there was was, walking toward him hesitantly but not fearfully.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Nabooru. First might I say I am glad to see you're doing so well..." Ganon began gently. He needed to choose his word carefully so as not to offend her.

"What is wrong?" Nabooru asked sensing his indecision. She had never seen him so conflicted.

"Do you want to leave your past behind you?"

His sudden question unnerved her. What did he know about her past?

Was she in trouble?

Ganon saw the flurry of emotions pass through her gold eyes. A lot could be learned from her eyes, he thought to himself.

"Yes." She finally answered; weakly but honestly. Unable to look him in the eye she turned away, her arms folded as if holding herself. A large warm hand hesitantly laid on her shoulder.

Ganon was surprised she hadn't pulled away. Emboldened, he continued.

"Peace eludes you despite your attempts to push away your memories. I would like to arrange for you to see a doctor."

Nabooru whirled around and Ganon quickly took back his hand. The girl glared at him.

"I'm _not_ crazy..." She warned him indignantly, her voice low.

"No you're not, but you are hurting."

Nabooru's silence told him he had struck a chord.

"I could arrange for a female therapist for you to talk to, Nabooru. It does not make you any less of a person. In fact, quite the contrary, it will help you heal and make you stronger..."

This appealed to Nabooru's inner feminist.

"Would you like to be stronger?" Ganon asked gently.

The girl looked at him for a long moment, searching his face; for what he did not know.

"I will not tell a soul if you so choose. What is your answer?" He noticed her expression soften at his promise of confidentiality.

"Alright." Nabooru said. "I want to be stronger."

Despite his better judgement Ganon didn't stop himself from saying what was on his mind.

"I know you have many secrets and I respect your privacy. Nevertheless if you are in need of a confidante I assure you your secrets are safe with me."

Ganon noticed her expression turned pained and she opened her mouth as if to speak, yet quickly shut it again as if she supposed her words would be better left unsaid. He was puzzled when she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Thank you for everything Ganon." Nabooru said, closing her eyes. Even in the darkness of the foyer she was feeling her cheeks and ears burn at her admission of gratitude.

"Take care of yourself, Nabooru." His resonant voice was tender and it seemed to travel through her like a smooth bass-line.

Nabooru heard the large door open and close, followed by the sound of his footsteps as he descended the front steps.

Several moments later his car started and she watched from the door as his sportscar disappeared down the drive and into the warm summer night.

* * *

The next day Nabooru had went to her room after her duties were completed in the morning. As she gathered her school books for her one o'clock tutoring session she was surprised to see a shopping bag placed neatly on her bed.

Curiously she set her textbooks down to investigate.

Nabooru smile widely when she opened the shopping tote, revealing a box containing a brand new Blackberry. As she turned the box over in her hands he was beside herself with excitement since she had never owned a cell phone before other than the used one Calix's parents had her use when she took him on outings; she definitely never expected to possess a new one without having to steal it.

She would never admit it, but she felt something akin to admiration when she saw Ganon's business card taped to the back of the box. Another number had been added to the card in pen; his home phone number.

The young girl worried she was far too dependent on this man but her fears were quickly forgotten when she opened the package revealing a bright red phone.

She squealed happily, red being her favorite color.

* * *

**I liked the idea of Ganon having a happy childhood and large family. I wanted the family to exude a regal confidence. The names Hakan and Malik themselves mean 'Emperor' and 'King' respectively. Ganon, being the oldest was the one to inherit his father's name. What do you think of their family? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello readers and lurkers!**

**Chapter 3 is here and I hope you like it!**

**Just a side note, the pronunciation of Ganon's brother's names are Malik (mah-LEEK) and Hakan (HAH-kahn). Fatima is pronounced fah-TEE-mah. Did you know that the correct pronunciation of Nabooru is Nah-BOW-roo with emphasis on the middle syllable? I've been saying it wrong for ages! Oh well...**

**Please don't forget to review! Lastly I do not own Legend of Zelda but the OCs are mine.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Three**

It started with a random text.

Fatima had asked Nabooru to let Ganon know he had left his tie at their house the night he came for dinner.

Ganon had texted her back thanking her and saying he'd pick it up the next time he came to visit.

A few days later Fatima asked Nabooru to text Ganon asking him some random question. Something about lunch reservations at a fancy restaurant in Media City.

He had responded to her inquiry and a brief friendly conversation had ensued.

If anyone was wondering why Fatima and Ganon weren't communicating directly since Fatima herself had a cell phone, no one bothered to mention it.

Weeks passed, and every once in a while one of them would send a random message just asking about the other's day or to simply say hello. Nabooru found herself carrying her cell phone with her at all times, even around the house, just in case he'd decide to contact her.

When Fatima made a teasing remark about how much Nabooru liked the Blackberry Ganon purchased for her, she had made an excuse about having it in case of emergencies. Later she kicked herself for having such a lame reason.

Ganon, on the other hand, had always been dependent on his Blackberry. Because of his job he had to be available 24/7.

Of course no one realized at a Board of Directors meeting, or a conference call between international clients, or on a date with a supermodel whose name he couldn't remember, that sometimes his 'business messages' were actually pointless banter with a 16 year old girl.

It wasn't always banter though. Nabooru was much more talkative when she spoke with her fingers. She would occasionally tell him about how her therapy sessions were going and how she wanted to take college courses to learn more about computers and electronics. She told him of her secret love of dancing and how she had thoroughly enjoyed when she and his mother had seen a show at the theater. She confided that she would love to be a choreographer someday.

Nabooru didn't speak about her past very often, but every once in a while she would share something small like how her mother was not a nice person to her and that she suffered flashbacks of mistreatment and abuse. Ganon hoarded this information, since it was hard to come by.

Nabooru rarely mentioned details about her mother though, such as what she did for a living, and she never spoke of the acts of violence she herself had committed. She feared he would tell his parents and they would kick her out of the house which now truly felt like a home.

Despite the kindnesses they'd shown her, Nabooru sadly believed if they knew who she truly was they would not be accepting of her anymore. She'd be back out on the streets in a heartbeat.

Ganon seemed to open up as well during their conversations. He would vent about stressful situations at work or difficult clients since work was pretty much all he did. Sometimes when he was away on business trips and would be staying in lavish accommodations he would wish he had someone to share it with. He would never admit who he wished was there with him, though, not even to himself.

His life didn't make much sense these days.

* * *

Summer turned to fall and fall turned to winter. Both Nabooru and Ganon grew closer despite the distance between them.

It was late one Saturday afternoon and Nabooru sat quietly as Fatima styled her hair. She had pinned her long red tresses up in a loose chignon and now she used a curling iron to shape loose curls framing her face.

Tonight the Dragmires would be dining together at a fancy restaurant in Media City to celebrate the Festival of Din, a Gerudo holiday. It celebrated the birth of the Goddess of power and usually involved the getting together of family.

Fatima had bought her a light pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline for the occasion. The dress was overlaid with a delicate lace and a thin gold metallic belt cinched at the waist.

At first Nabooru had panicked. The frock fell mid-thigh, exposing her bony legs and a hint of cleavage (of what little cleavage she had) was showing. Fatima, noticing her nervousness, had assured her it was the perfect holiday outfit for a young woman of sixteen years.

"You look lovely, Sweetheart." The Gerudo woman complimented, smiling when she saw the modest blush that graced the girls cheeks whenever someone said something nice about her.

"As do you." Nabooru replied.

She did not say this to simply flatter the woman either. Nabooru had recently discovered that Fatima had been a runway model before she became pregnant with Ganon, and though she never returned to modeling after her sons were born, there was no doubt Fatima could if she wanted to. Tonight she wore an elegant satin bronze-colored gown that reached to the floor. A slit in the side offered an occasional glance at her perfect long legs.

She had never admired her mother growing up, but this refined woman was so very different.

Nabooru secretly aspired to be just like Fatima Dragmire when she was grown.

If only her body would cooperate, she thought with a pout.

* * *

Ganon handed his keys to the valet, a young man who looked beside himself with excitement at the prospect of driving the sportscar, before confidently striding across the snowy sidewalk and into the restaurant.

The Blue Moon Bistro was a trendy establishment downtown; you could often spot celebrities and the like enjoying the delicious cuisine. It was also his mothers' favorite restaurant.

The Maitre' D immediately recognized him, offering a glance and a polite nod which Ganon returned.

"Right this way, Sir."

Ganon was led towards the back of the dimly lit restaurant where his parents were sitting.

"Enjoy your evening, Sir." The Maitre' D said as he made his leave.

Ganon barely heard the man; he had caught sight of the lovely young woman seated at the table beside his mother.

Nabooru had turned from the conversation she was having with his parents and regarded him with a timid smile.

"Ganon, my son!" Ganondorf Senior exclaimed holding his arms wide.

Fatima smiled brightly as her handsome boy took a seat at the table.

"Good evening." He greeted smoothly. "May Din bless this fine night."

"Indeed!" His Father replied loudly.

"And how are you, Nabooru?" Ganon asked the lovely girl seated across the table.

"I am well." She answered. "And yourself?"

"I am happy to be here."

"Your brothers are late as usual." Fatima grumbled.

Ganon smirked and shook his head.

Nabooru quickly forced her eyes away from his lips.

What the heck was wrong with her tonight?

When Ganon had arrived looking so very dapper in his tailored suit and shined leather shoes she found herself feeling a tad warm much to her dismay.

"How was work today?" She managed to ask before taking a sip of her water. She was not actually thirsty, she just needed something to do with her trembling hands.

"Ah, yes I meant to tell you this earlier but I didn't get the chance..." Ganon said perking up immediately. He went on to fill her in about a meeting with some frustrating client that he had mentioned before during one of their conversations. The man had a terrible phobia of germs and would go to great lengths to avoid physical contact, often resulting in some very amusing situations.

"...So I turn to find his personal assistant holding a gigantic jug of hand sanitizer..." Ganon explained trying to stifle his laughter and gesturing with his hands to show the size of the container. "and in his other hand he has a box of latex gloves!"

By now Nabooru was giggling uncontrollably with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He then- and I'm not kidding- proceeds to walk down the line of people and directs (chuckles)" Ganon covered his face with his hands to gather himself before continuing, his shoulders racked as he laughed into his palms. "He directs everyone to use the hand sanitizer before taking a glove, to avoid contaminating the box..."

"Of course." She replied in between giggles.

"Finally- and this is after a good five minutes- the entire line of businessmen have their right hands gloved and the client begins to shake their hands when some idiot halfway down the line coughs right in his gloved hand!"

"Oh no!" Nabooru squealed.

"Yes. Let's just say it was another ten minutes before everyone had finally shaken hands..."

Ganon and Nabooru were laughing hysterically at their little inside joke when they heard someone clear their throat loudly. When they turned toward the noise they both realized they'd had an audience.

Ganon's parents exchanged knowing looks before smirking in their direction. The older couple was recognizing something that Ganon would rather not explore.

Before anyone could speak however, Malik and Hakan arrived.

"My boys!" Fatima chirped happily.

"Hey Mom and Dad." The young men greeted, taking turns kissing their mother on the cheek and patting their father's shoulder.

Ganon exchanged friendly hellos with his brothers and Nabooru waved jovially as the boys took their seats at the table.

A waitress sauntered up to the table and smiled brightly.

"Hi there, I'm Shayla..." The pretty young woman said in a soft, feminine voice instantly getting Malik and Hakans' attention. She fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly and Nabooru rolled her eyes.

Seriously girl, have some self respect...

"Nice to meet you Miss Shayla." Hakan replied with a rogue grin. "It is _Miss _is it not? I've noticed you haven't a ring on your finger. A stunning young lady such as yourself, without a rock on your hand? What is this world coming to?" Hakan feigned outrage earning a giggle from Shayla, who seemed to be enjoying his shameless flirting.

Nabooru furrowed her brows.

This girl actually wanted his lecherous attentions?

Must be a hooker...

Malik's eyes appreciatively wandered over the woman's body as Hakan and Shayla continued their banter, the rest of the table long forgotten.

When Nabooru looked at Ganon, however, he just seemed to be annoyed that she wasn't taking their drink orders. The young Gerudo girl felt something akin to relief when she noticed this, although she wasn't comfortable with what that meant about her feelings for the handsome business man.

"Excuse me Shayla?" Nabooru asked and the girls head whipped up to look at her. She didn't miss the annoyance that flashed through the waitresses eyes.

"Yes Miss?"

"I'll have a water please." Nabooru replied sweetly, a smirk on her face.

Ganon couldn't help but chuckle deeply as the waitress scribbled something on her pad. Nabooru was as blunt as could be and she would not be intimidated. He admired that about her.

After Shayla had taken all their orders she disappeared into the kitchen to get their drinks.

"You wrecked my mojo." Hakan accused Nabooru after the waitress had gone. 'Why'd you interrupt?"

Nabooru gave him an innocent wide-eyed look and shrugged. Ganon supposed she looked like a little angel when she made such a face.

"I was thirsty..." She replied softly.

"Hmph. Bitch..." The annoyed young man replied as he picked up his menu.

Nabooru whirled around to face him and plucked the menu from his hands to reveal his face. Hakan's eyes had widened in shock at her boldness.

"Excuse me?" Nabooru asked threateningly, her golden eyes narrowed to slits.

Hakan remained silent, offering only a look of frustration.

"You must lose this playboy persona, Hakan..." Fatima scolded. " I want grandchildren before I die and believe me when I say you will never meet a respectable woman this way."

"Now you've done it..." Ganondorf Senior announced with a wry smirk.

The infamous grandchildren speech began in earnest.

"I am an old woman, boys." Fatima continued. "Menopausal actually."

All three boys groaned in unison at this unwanted information whereas her husband just chuckled merrily, always entertained by her manner. Nabooru felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Mother, please..." Ganon muttered. "_**Way**_ too much information."

Fatima furrowed a brow.

"The workings of the human body are nothing to be embarrassed about Dearest." she reasoned.

The eldest son buried his face in his hands. His mother could speak of the most personal things without embarrassment. That didn't mean her sons needed or wanted the update on the status of her menstruation cycle.

"I am merely saying I cannot have a child of my own anymore. Believe me, your father and I have tried many times..."

Immediately the table erupted with cries of protest from the young men, earning some puzzled glances from the people dining at surrounding tables. Nabooru sunk down in her chair willing herself to disappear. The disagreement between her and Hakan was easily forgotten.

"_**Mother**_ _**please!**_" Malik exclaimed. "Must you go _**there**_?"

Ganon noticed his father smiling as he observed the interchange. Ganondorf Senior had a look in his eyes as if he was fondly remembering one of he and his wife's recent trysts.

Immediately Ganon shook his head wildly, desperate to quell the disturbing image that had come to mind.

Fatima sighed.

"I just want my boys to be happy." She finally said. "A healthy relationship is far more rewarding you may realize."

Nabooru noted a loving glance between Fatima and her husband as the elderly man laid a hand on top of Fatima's smaller one before lifting it to his lips. They seemed to be in their own little world as he tenderly kissed her and the girl watched them all the while, mesmerized by their displays of affection.

Ganondorf Senior did not look at Fatima like an object. He loved her and she loved him in return.

In that moment, Nabooru had an epiphany.

Despite the madness she had seen in her life, the loveless pairings her mother endured every night, the disgusting revolting men who attempted to use her, the emptiness and misery... Fatima and her husband had proven something very important.

True love was possible.

She dared to wonder if it could be possible for herself.

Her eyes automatically trailed off the happy couple towards Ganon.

Their eyes met, his dark gold to her lighter golden gaze, and something powerful filled the air between them.

Ganon panicked inside, although his expression remained unaffected.

Nabooru was looking at him intensely and dare he say...longingly? He felt his body reacting, his trousers tightening uncomfortably.

He was disgusted with himself for his attraction to her. She was sixteen years old and he was old enough to be her father for heavens sakes! Not to mention she probably felt indebted to him somehow and there was no way he would take advantage of a young woman who possibly showed him her attentions out of gratitude.

That is not to say Ganon had never been with younger women. He was widely considered to be Media City's most eligible bachelor, at least according to the Termina tabloid Person magazine. Young women were throwing themselves at him everyday but that was largely because of his looks and money.

Nabooru actually took an interest in his life, he thought. She was no gold digger. No wonder he felt something for her.

To his infinite relief the waitress had returned with their beverages, effectively breaking Nabooru's spell over him.

Shayla pouted when Hakan ignored her, and begrudgingly took their food orders. After collecting their menus she stalked off toward the kitchen without another word.

Dinner went on without a hitch. The meal was delectable and the conversation friendly.

"Oh Ganon, I almost forgot to tell you!" Malik declared with a mouth full of food, earning a disapproving look from Fatima. "I ran into Sarah the other day."

"Oh yeah?" Ganon replied. "She's back in the city?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to ask you to call her." Malik turned toward Fatima. "Mama, here you go! You were talking about a healthy relationship. Ganon's going to ask Sarah out."

Nabooru accidentally dropped her fork in surprise.

"Who is Sarah?" The startled girl asked carefully.

"An ex of Ganons'." Hakan answered. "The only one I liked. Sarah was one sexy piece."

"Language." Fatima sternly reminded.

Nabooru was silent as this information tumbled about her mind. Sarah and Ganon had a history _and _the woman was gorgeous?

At the same time Nabooru was lost in thought, Ganon was lost in thoughts of his own.

Sarah. It had been a while since he talked to her last.

Quite frankly, at the moment he felt caught between a rock and a hard place. He wouldn't mind seeing Sarah again, but how would Nabooru feel if he did?

That's when Ganon realized, the very fact he was even considering what the young Gerudo girl would feel about his dating life, that in itself proved he was too attached to her.

"I will give her a call." Ganon finally said.

It was for the best. He needed a woman, any woman to keep his thoughts off Nabooru. He was determined to rid himself of his romantic feelings for her.

Nabooru felt a pang in her heart as she saw her chance at love slip right through her fingers.

The rest of the night went by painfully slowly for her, she just wanted to get home.

* * *

Although she often wept in her sleep when nightmares took her, Nabooru was not one to shed tears if she could help it. Nevertheless, that night when she was in the solitude of her room, away from the prying eyes and ears of others, Nabooru buried herself beneath the covers of her bed and cried.

She had been laying down for about fifteen minutes when a sudden knock on her door immediately roused her from her wallowing in self-pity. Scrubbing at her eyes, her hand darted out to grab the box of tissues on her night table.

She'd be damned if anyone caught her shedding tears, especially over a stupid man.

"Nabooru it's me..." She heard Fatima's gentle voice outside her door accompanied by another small knock.

"May I come in?" Nabooru thanked Din she always locked her bedroom door.

"J-just a minute!" The girl called shakily as she sprung from the bed and glanced in the mirror at her haggard appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious she had been crying.

Well, Fatima had seen her cry in her sleep many times so maybe she could pass it off as another nightmare, Nabooru reasoned, moving towards the door and hesitantly unlocking it.

"Yes Fatima?" She answered after opening the door.

The woman was standing in the dimly-lit hallway still in her gown, her head slightly tilted in a silent question. Fatima's lovely face looked decisively worried.

"Is something wrong?" Nabooru questioned further, proud of herself that she had stopped her voice from shaking.

The girl stepped aside allowing Fatima to enter her room.

"You have feelings for my son." Fatima finally said. It was not a question.

Nabooru's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Ganon's mother smiled genuinely.

"I could tell by the way you were conversing with him. I can sense these things."

"He's going to call that Sarah girl..." Nabooru muttered bitterly.

"Shall we have a seat?" Fatima gestured toward the bed.

The girl nodded and the two of them plopped down on the cozy mattress.

"I would love if you were truly a part of our family, Sweetheart." Fatima admitted. "But I think I may know how Ganon is feeling right now... it reminds me of myself and his father."

"How much older than you is Ganondorf Senior?" Nabooru asked, genuinely curious.

"We are eighteen years apart... I was fourteen when we met."

"Wow... that's..."

"Young? Yes it was." Fatima answered and she studied Nabooru's face for a moment before she asked. "Would you like to hear the story of how we met?"

The girl quickly nodded.

"Well, I was very tall and mature looking for my age when I was younger. I moved to Media City with my grandmother when I was thirteen where I started my modeling career."

"When I was fourteen I was modeling lingerie for a runway show. At the afterparty I met a very handsome business man named Ganondorf. He flirted with me and told me I was beautiful. Poor man thought I was much older than I really was... Although he got my number that night, I didn't hear from him for quite some time after that..."

"Why not?" Nabooru asked.

"Later on I learned he had found out how young I was. Powerful men with connections can get any info they want about anyone... He could've went to prison if he got involved with me when I was a minor. Still, I thought of him often. I believe it was love at first sight. Some people don't believe in that, I know, but I truly feel it happened to me. Years later, though, he came into my life again."

"It was the night of my seventeenth birthday and I went out to dinner with a few girlfriends. We were just leaving the restaurant when I catch sight of him standing outside. He was waiting for me with a bouquet of red roses. He swept me completely off my feet..." Fatima smiled to herself. "And the rest is history. We were married two years later and then I became pregnant with Ganon..."

Nabooru quickly did the math. Ganon was 33 and if Fatima was roughly 20 when he was born that made her 53 years old which made Ganondorf Senior 71.

"You guys look good." Nabooru remarked, not meaning to be rude and Fatima laughed joyously.

"Thank you, Darling." Fatima said. "The lesson here is that sometimes the timing is just not right. That doesn't mean it won't be right later on. You are a lovely person, Nabooru, but you are yet a girl just as I was. Use this time to grow and discover your true passions. If it is Din's will, Ganon will still be there when you've blossomed into the beautiful woman you are meant to be."

Nabooru smiled slightly and nodded.

"I will always be here for you." Fatima told her sincerely as she brushed her fingers through the curls that cascaded around Nabooru's heart shaped face.

She pulled the young Gerudo girl into an embrace and in that moment Nabooru felt love for the first time.

A mother's love.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**What do you think will happen regarding Ganon's ex Sarah? **

**The name Sarah means princess, just running with the whole regal theme although she is not a Dragmire.**

**Please review, and as always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello everybody!  
**

**Chapter four is here for your enjoyment. This is a bit of an interlude chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
**

**I wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story means a lot to me and reviews make me really happy. I don't own LOZ but the OCs are mine:)  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Four**

About six months later...

"If you scream again I will be forced to smack you." Fatima told a very distressed Nabooru.

The girl braced herself for the next sharp pain, shutting her eyes and clamping her mouth shut to avoid making noise. This was torture. The pain was worse than anything she had ever experienced, and she had been beaten before so that was saying a lot.

"For heaven's sake Nabooru you're just getting your legs waxed..." She heard Fatima mutter. "You will know true pain when you get your first brazilian."

Nabooru could hear Fatima and the beautician chuckle at the little joke and she was about to respond sarcastically when-

"AGHHHHHH!" Nabooru screamed as another strip of cloth was torn away from the waxed portion of skin on her leg, ripping the little hairs out with it.

Fatima had a full body wax every six weeks; one of the many habits she maintained after her modeling days. The beautician was a personal friend of hers that traveled to the house to service her, and the two women would often chat over coffee afterward. Last week Nabooru had turned seventeen, and Fatima had insisted on her getting her legs waxed after she had her normal waxing, as if it was some kind of rite of passage for all young women.

Why would anyone put themselves through such a thing, Nabooru wondered.

"AGHHHHH!" She cried again as the last strip was removed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a cool wet cloth being wiped over the tender skin. It was over...

"Have a feel, Darling." The beautician told her after she had rubbed aloe lotion on Nabooru's long legs.

Fatima watched as the freshly waxed girl marveled at the smoothness of her skin.

"You will not have to shave for up to six weeks." The beautician added with a smile.

Nabooru was pleasantly surprised. It was terribly painful but she couldn't argue with the results, nor could she prevent the goofy grin from spreading across her face as she ran her hands along her silky smooth calves. Her tan legs were practically glowing!

She also caught a glimpse of her freshly pedicured toes. Yesterday Fatima had painted them herself, allowing Nabooru to choose a bright pink colored polish. The young girl never used to see the point in such frivolous things as getting her nails done (it all seemed unnecessary to her), but Fatima had told her that sometimes you did those sort of things because they make you feel good about yourself. Nabooru had never seen her own feet look so nice before, and she had caught herself admiring her toes on numerous occasions throughout the day.

Her mother had never painted her toes growing up, although the woman would go to the salon weekly for her own manicures and pedicures. It was a business expense, she had once said when Nabooru suggested they buy something to eat instead.

Her mother had scoffed at the little girl, telling her when she started earning them some money she could have a say in how it was spent. Needless to say little Nabooru had went to bed hungry that night.

Small thoughts and memories about her past were occurring less frequently to Nabooru these days. She had been seeing a therapist for almost a year now and she had to admit, Ganon had been right about it making her stronger.

She was having less nightmares, going from almost every night to now less than once a week. Since she had been sleeping better at night, she just _felt _better all around.

She and Fatima did everything together. They went shopping together, they exercised together, they cooked together, they went on little mini-vacations here and there-not to mention she had finally persuaded Nabooru to stay in a normal bedroom, and not one in the servants quarters.

Nabooru's new room was one of the boys old rooms that had been completely remodeled, complete with four-poster bed, huge walk-in closet, her own bathroom with a whirlpool tub, and her personal favorite, a huge stone balcony overlooking the gardens.

Nabooru would never forget the day she had lost her status as a servant.

_It had been a few days after she and Fatima had their little talk after the family's holiday dinner and she had woken up at her regular time to begin her chores, the first of which was gathering the dirty linens and clothes from all the hampers in the house and bringing them to the laundry room to be washed._

"_Just what do you think you're doing?" Nabooru heard a familiar female voice say as she emptied the first hamper of her rounds. She shook the wicker basket upside down over the rolling cart she used to collect the laundry. Looking over her shoulder she saw the voice belonged to Corinne, a fellow maid at the Dragmire's estate._

"_I'm doing the same thing I do every Tuesday." Nabooru replied with a raised eyebrow before placing the wicker hamper back in it's place. "It's laundry day remember?" _

_There was no reply; the Gerudo girl was confused when she heard her cart rolling away._

"_What the-" Nabooru turned around and leaned out of the bathroom doorway in time to see Corinne hurrying down the hall towards the next stop._

"_You are no longer on laundry duty, Nabooru." The maid giggled before disappearing into the master bedroom._

_Nabooru furrowed her brow, turning off the lights in the bathroom before taking off in hot pursuit of her hijacked laundry cart._

"_What are you talking about, Corinne?" Nabooru asked as she strolled into the luxurious master bedroom._

_Corinne rolled her eyes and smirked when she saw the ever-persistent girl. Nabooru had gained a good reputation among the staff because of her work ethic and many had come to respect her insistence to earn her keep at the Dragmire home. She had unknowingly become their sweetheart._

"_Mistress Fatima told me this morning that you were no longer on laundry duty. Perhaps you should talk to her if you are unhappy with this change in assignments?"_

_Nabooru blinked twice in confusion._

"_Ah! Nabooru there you are!" Fatima's voice came from behind her, causing the young girl to whirl around in surprise._

_Fatima wore a cheshire grin and her arms were crossed over her chest._

"_I see you talked with Corinne. You have some new assignments you know..."_

"_There have been more changes in my duties?" Nabooru asked hesitantly._

"_Oh yes, Darling. Everything has changed, Dearest..." Fatima replied with a slight laugh._

And things certainly did change after that day.

In Fatima's eyes, Nabooru quickly became more than a friend- more than a daughter even. The girl had become her protégée and Fatima in turn had become so much more than a confidant or even a mother. To Nabooru she was a mentor, teaching her everything she knew.

Fatima had said Nabooru would blossom, and blossom she most certainly did! She was developing an hourglass shape, her breasts were noticeably larger and her thighs and calves had become decidedly more curvaceous. Nabooru was no longer the lanky girl she used to be; she was filling into her height of 5'9 and although she still had much growing to do she was definitely on her way to becoming, as Fatima had put it, 'a total knock-out.'

Fatima wasn't the only one to notice these changes, either.

* * *

"So guess who I had the pleasure of running into the other day." Marcus said as he spotted Ganon on the bench-press.

The two men were currently working out at the premier gym they were both members of. Marcus rolled his eyes when he noticed the lustful looks some women (and men) were giving his ridiculously ripped friend as he lifted the 450lb barbell with ease. Ganon never seemed to notice how much attention he attracted when lifting weights shirtless.

"Who'd you see?" Ganon huffed as he continued his reps.

"Your mom and a very attractive friend of hers."

"My mother has a lot of attractive friends." Ganon replied.

"You know who exactly who I mean, Ganon..."

Ganon abruptly returned the barbell to the uprights, before he sat up, rolling his shoulders.

Marcus walked around the bench forcing Ganon to look at him. The Twili man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as if to say _well, I'm waiting..._

Ganon shot his friend a warning look before he reached for his towel and water jug. She was the last person he wanted to talk about right now, or ever for that matter.

"You never told me about her after all this time?" Marcus demanded. "Dammit Ganon I thought we were tight!"

"This was different." Ganon muttered as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, you're damn right about that!" Marcus exclaimed as he followed his friend through the crowded gym towards the locker rooms. When they reached the privacy of the empty locker rooms Marcus continued his rant in earnest.

"Taking in a kid from a strip club is veeeeery different, Bro! I mean don't get me wrong I'm not saying I'm not glad you did...whew! I mean, your little investment definitely paid off. The girl's a freakin' sexpot. I wouldn't mind trying her out for size..."

He jumped when Ganon suddenly wrenched open his locker door, sending the thin piece of metal flying off the hinges and careening across the room. Yes, this was definitely a dangerous topic with the giant Gerudo man.

Marcus paused until his friend's movements were a little less emotionally charged, making a mental note to never make such a comment about the girl ever again.

"I-I just wanted to know why you never mentioned her... It's been almost a year and a half since that night at the bar..."

Ganon sighed deeply before going to swing the locker door shut. Then he remembered how only moments before he had ripped the damn thing off the hinges in a moment of anger.

For some reason the very idea of Marcus or any other man being intimate with Nabooru sent him into an almost-murderous rage.

"Why'd you do it, Ganon?" Marcus pressed.

Ganon collapsed on the long bench that sat in front of the lockers.

"I wanted to help her." He finally said. "She deserved to have someone help her..."

It was the truth after all.

Wasn't that what he had told her that day they had sat on that bench in the park, the day she had been crying? How was he supposed to know the gangly little girl he had seen that day would grow into one of the prettiest young women he'd ever met? And it pained him that her growth spurt must've continued since he saw her last.

What had it been, six months or so since he had shared holiday dinner with Nabooru and his family? She had looked lovely that night, with soft curls hanging tantalizingly around her heart-shaped face and light makeup that made her golden eyes pop...

"So that's it?" Marcus asked flatly. He knew it wasn't of course. He liked to think he knew everything about Ganon but after seeing what's her face with Fatima he had begun to wonder.

"Are you cheating on Sarah?"

Marcus's words hung in the air as Ganon muddled through his thoughts.

Sarah.

Sweet, innocent, Sarah.

She was a true sweetheart. She was very attractive and smart, charming and kind...but the bitter truth of the matter was...she wasn't Nabooru.

"I'm not cheating on Sarah." Ganon answered, only lying partially.

Deep down, he was well aware that Sarah was merely a placeholder for the girl he really wanted but couldn't have. It wasn't fair, no, but it was necessary. He felt like a total douche bag for using her in such a way, but that night when he and Nabooru had locked eyes and so much emotion had passed between them...he had been afraid. Afraid and desperate to forget about her. And so the texts had stopped and he avoided her like a coward but he hadn't forgotten her. She haunted his thoughts and dreams like a ghost.

Goddesses he wanted her so bad. A want he tried to satisfy with Sarah, but failed miserably.

Sarah was from a wealthy Hylian family who owned quite a few art galleries throughout Termina and she had made somewhat of a name for herself as an art dealer. She was easy to understand; simple really.

Nabooru on the other hand was like a puzzle; she required a great deal of effort to figure out. She had not grown up among the spoiled rich generation of Media City like Sarah or himself. She had struggled and found her own way. He respected her greatly for how far she had come, her determination and refusal to quit. Her past had threatened to destroy her but the stubborn girl had conquered it.

Marcus watched the flurry of emotions pass through his friends eyes. There was definitely something else there.

"So...nothing's going on between you and-?" Marcus asked, hesitating since he didn't quite remember the girls name.

"Nabooru." Ganon finished for him through gritted teeth.

"Right. So nothing's going on between you and Nabooru?"

"No..." Ganon managed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" Marcus had barely finished speaking before he met Ganon's threatening glare. He had forgotten how frightening Ganon's disapproval could be since he rarely did anything to warrant it.

"You will not ask her out, so that won't be an issue will it?" Ganon asked in a low voice, his dark gold eyes had narrowed into the tiniest of slits, like a scary predator. How the hell could the guy make it seem like he towered over people even when he was sitting?

"I am warning you, Marcus. Lay off of it..."

Marcus didn't like the intimidation tactics his friend was currently using and he narrowed his own eyes, his red glare courageously meeting that of the Gerudo man.

"I will lay off when you admit you are attached to her." The Twili man replied firmly before turning away and peeling off his shirt, heading in the direction of the showers.

When Ganon heard the water start running in the showers he allowed himself to be visibly upset, burying his face in his hands. If he would've known in advance how much havoc the girl would wreak upon his life he would have left her sitting on that park bench, he told himself.

Of course, deep down, he knew that statement couldn't be further from the truth.

The day Nabooru had entered his life it was as if she was meant to be there.

* * *

**Poor Ganon. He's trying to do what he thinks is the right thing...but alas his heart just won't cooperate. **

**Well whaddaya know, he does have a heart! Do you think he should break up with Sarah?  
**

**Review please!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello again!  
**

**I wanted to thank 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla, LeilaEditer, Reyser and Triforce of Awesome for reviewing last chapter.  
**

**So are you ready for Sarah and Nabooru to meet? Ganon sure isn't! I've decided to try to write more from Nabooru's POV.  
**

**This chapter is definitely rated PG-13 for naughtiness but nothing too bad. Oh and please review especially if you're a return reader. That way I know you're still reading! Without further ado, I humbly present for your enjoyment: Beautiful Chapter 5.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda but the Ocs are mine.  
**

* * *

**Beautiful **

**Chapter Five**

Around one o'clock the following afternoon, Ganon and Sarah had plans to meet up for a late lunch at a small cafe near the gallery Sarah worked at.

Ganon had arrived on time, always punctual. The Maitre'd seated him at a small table in the outdoor section that lined the busy sidewalk and he was about to peruse the menu when his blackberry buzzed.

It was a text message from his mother with a picture attached.

The caption read: We have added to the family!

The accompanying picture had Ganon wide-eyed, taking off his sunglasses in order to get a closer look.

The picture was of two gigantic newfoundland puppies with Nabooru kneeling in between them, her arms laid across each of their furry backs. She was smiling brightly and the humungous pups were panting in a manner that gave the appearance that they were smiling too.

Never had he seen so much joy radiating in Nabooru's eyes; he would be sure to save this picture. As his uncharacteristic sentimentality towards the girl dissipated, however, only one question remained.

What in the world would possess his mother to adopt puppies that would grow to be the size of small horses? He was about to give her a call to ask her this question when Sarah's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Ganon!"

And there she was closing the taxi door. As the vehicle sped off, her curly black hair caught the breeze and she met his eyes with her bright green gaze, offering a shy smile. She wore a low-cut, tight black dress with four inch heels that clicked on the sidewalk as she hurriedly approached.

"Hello Love." She greeted as she reached the partition dividing the dining area from the sidewalk. "I just need to use the ladies room and then I'll come in through the restaurant. Order a sparkling water for me please."

"Sure thing." Ganon replied.

She leaned over the partition and they shared a brief kiss before she pushed off the half wall to enter through the main restaurant doors.

A waiter arrived and Ganon ordered Sarah's sparkling water and an iced tea for himself. A few moments later he received another picture message.

The puppies were in the swimming pool, paddling along happy as can be. He supposed it was an endearing photo, but then he noticed the young woman in the background and all thoughts of the puppies flew out of his head.

She obviously wasn't meant to be the focal point of the picture but she effectively stole Ganon's attention. Nabooru wore a white string bikini, highlighting curves Ganon hadn't previously been aware of. She had definitely grown...

Ganon didn't normally use the term, but in this instance it applied perfectly.

The girl was a brick house.

"Our drinks aren't here yet?" Sarah said as she took her seat across the table. "Figures."

"This place has great food but the service has always left a little more to be desired." The pretty brunette remarked with a sigh.

Ganon slipped his Blackberry in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He was cool and collected on the outside, but truthfully Sarah had startled him when she spoke so suddenly.

It had nothing to do with the picture he had been ogling, he assured himself, although the bulge in his pants strongly suggested otherwise.

The waiter arrived with their drinks and a small basket of fresh-baked bread, promising to return momentarily.

"Ahh that's much better." Sarah said after she had a ladylike sip from her drink.

"I'm glad we were able to meet up today. You have been so busy lately and so have I. I've missed you."

She smiled warmly at him and reached across the table to hold his hand and Ganon offered a wan smile in return, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I am happy to see you too." He added a little late, but his date didn't seem to notice.

Ganon felt his Blackberry vibrating in his pocket again. Perhaps it was best if he didn't answer any more texts from his mother during his lunch date.

"Your phone Hun."

"Excuse me?"

"Your phone is vibrating." Sarah said with a little laugh. "What's gotten into you today? Aren't you going to get it?"

For once Ganon wished that Sarah was the sort of woman who would be offended by his taking a call or checking his phone during a lunch date. Instead she encouraged it. After all, as a professional woman at the height of her career, she often had to take them herself.

Ganon sighed and checked to see who it was.

"It's just my Mother." He explained after seeing her name on the inbox. "I'll catch up with her later."

Sarah smiled brightly at the mention of Fatima.

"I adore your family Ganon, your mother especially. She's a riot."

"You have no idea..." The Gerudo man muttered.

"You know, I haven't seen your family at all since we got back together. When are we going to pay them a visit?"

"Soon." He answered noncommittally as he reached for his menu and pretended to browse through it. He hoped Sarah would just let it go...

"Ganon that isn't an answer." She replied. "How about this weekend? I'm free on a Sunday two weeks from now. How about then?"

* * *

Nabooru knelt in the grass beside her new friend, the Newfoundland pup named Tanner, using a bristle brush to groom his shiny black coat. She had just finished with his brother, Dante and her efforts had resulted in a pile of enough loose fur to practically make another dog!

Perhaps Ganondorf Senior had failed to research the shedding factor when it came to their breed. Nabooru didn't mind, though. She was pleased to spend the time grooming them and they seemed to enjoy it as well.

What a wonderful surprise the puppies been.

Ganondorf Senior had come home from a work trip saying he had a gift for Fatima. Imagine the excitement Nabooru felt when she too was presented with a puppy who she named Tanner, only moments after Fatima received Dante!

Nabooru had hugged the elderly man, a gesture she never did to men. Fatima and perhaps Adrianna, the Dragmire's elderly cook, were the only people she felt comfortable hugging and yet she had been so excited in the moment that she couldn't help herself, practically flinging herself at the old man and almost knocking him off his feet. Of course he had laughed jovially, patting her on the head like she was a child.

Nabooru didn't mind the affection. She had come to learn that Ganondorf Senior was a big softie.

"You look very handsome." The young woman told Dante who was laying on his back in the grass, letting the sun warm his belly. Tanner immediately nudged her with his big wet nose as if to ask if he too was good-looking. Of course Nabooru couldn't deny his big brown puppy eyes.

"You look handsome as well." She told the pup with a laugh. She had always had a soft-spot for animals.

"Opening a salon?" A familiar voice asked.

Nabooru knew who it was. It was Fatima's son, Hakan.

He seemed to visit quite often these days, Nabooru thought.

Her lips curved up into a wry smirk before she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I suppose so." She answered. "Although I doubt I'll have need of anymore clients. These two keep me busy as it is as you can see." Nabooru gestured toward all the loose fur on the grass around her.

Hakan chuckled deeply and she heard his footsteps in the grass as he approached her. The young man sat beside her.

Nabooru noticed he wore a striped polo shirt and cargo shorts, a far cry from his usual attire that consisted of business suits. Hakan was tall and lean, with perpetually messy, shaggy red hair and tanned skin. She had never noticed before, but she supposed he was quite handsome; not as handsome as his big brother but she could understand why women were always fawning over him.

He was still a womanizer though, she reminded herself.

"How are you?" She heard him ask.

"I am well." She answered honestly. "And you?"

"I am very well." Hakan replied as he sat back and looked at the sky.

"I'm going to be rude." Nabooru announced. She figured if she told him in advance he could brace himself. It was her way of being considerate.

"Okay."

"Can I help you with something? Fatima's in the house if you're looking for her."

Hakan let out a bark of laughter.

"I cannot just come by to say hello and visit with you?" Ganon's brother asked with a cheshire grin.

"You can..." Nabooru replied slowing down in her brushstrokes on Tanners' coat. "...I just don't know what would possess you to do so."

Hakan tilted his head, silently questioning her and she gave him a flat look.

"It is no secret that you and I don't get along. I believe you to be an ass and I don't like you very much at all." Nabooru leveled with him. "We fight whenever the family is together...so why are you suddenly seeking my company?"

"You are nothing if not direct." Hakan observed wryly.

"It is my way." She answered with a shrug before setting the brush aside and giving Tanner a scratch behind the ears.

"There you go, Darling." She told Tanner affectionately before he scampered off to play with his wild brother. Turning back toward Hakan she was surprised to notice him watching her rather intently.

"Would you like to take a picture?" Nabooru asked sarcastically.

Hakan looked as if he was just realizing what he was doing, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"I-I've just never heard you speak in such a way before...with such tenderness, I mean." He stammered.

"You are blushing." Nabooru laughed. For some reason she enjoyed seeing him like this.

"Blushing is for women and children." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Nabooru sighed tiredly. He just had to open his mouth and ruin their semi-pleasant conversation with one of his chauvinist comments. Typical.

"You are a fool."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I have made an effort to approach you and engage in friendly conversation and yet you insult me?" He asked incredulously as he sat up straight.

"You are correct." Nabooru rose to her feet and brushed the dirt from her shorts.

"Where are you going?" Hakan asked.

"I am going to head back to the house to get something to eat." She replied, already walking away with the playing pups trailing along after her. Nabooru wanted to laugh when she heard him get up and jog to catch up with her.

"But we are not done talking..." He said, falling in stride with the girl as they strolled through the large field in front of the manor.

"I am."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what it what it was?"

"No."

"And why not?" Hakan asked.

"I am beginning to think your ignorance is programmed into your DNA." She replied.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must _you _be an ass?"

"What are you talking about?" Hakan demanded, stopping in his tracks and grabbing her wrist. A year ago Nabooru would have attacked him for grabbing her, but she had come a long way in becoming comfortable with human contact since then. She still did not appreciate being man-handled, however, and she gave him a sharp look to express that.

Hakan promptly released her.

"I am sorry for touching you that way." He told her, looking slightly ashamed. Nabooru's eyes instantly softened when she heard the honesty in his voice. He was being sincere.

"It's alright...this time." She told him, surprising herself with the soft smile she wore. "But I will not hesitate to thrash you if it happens again."

Hakan smirked, reverting back to his default cockiness.

"A thrashing, huh? What do you know about fighting?" He teased.

Nabooru blinked twice, forcing the memories that instantly flooded her mind back into the place she kept them. She forced herself to resume walking.

"A woman cannot possibly know how to fight like a man can." Hakan remarked as if it were a fact.

Her eyes narrowed. Was the man trying to rile her up? If so it was working.

"What do you know about fighting?" She asked.

"I took martial arts for a time." He replied matter-of-fact as he admired the property.

"I see." She thought for a moment before she spoke again. "I have always wanted to learn martial arts."

"Really?" He asked, sounding excited and Nabooru nodded.

"I am...accustomed to fighting with weapons." She confided. "But I have always wondered how I would defend myself if I was caught without one."

Hakan regarded her silently for a moment and she began to regret speaking about her violent past, that is...until he spoke again.

"I could teach you. I would be happy to teach you what I know."

"Seriously?" She asked, carefully hiding her excitement.

"I would not have offered if I wasn't serious." That was something Ganon would have said, Nabooru thought.

"I thought you said it was impossible for a woman to fight as well as a man." Nabooru challenged. "Wouldn't it be a waste of your time to bother with me?"

Her question seemed to hang in the air as she waited for his reply.

She had baited him purposely. The credit went to Fatima for teaching her this technique, as she was a pro at using it on her husband and sons. Nabooru admired her for her ability to maneuver the men in her life to get what she wanted.

"You are not an ordinary woman." Hakan answered finally.

Pleased with his answer Nabooru nodded.

"I accept your offer."

The lessons began in earnest the very next day.

Hakan was a very kind and patient teacher, much to Nabooru's surprise and delight.

He would drive out to his parents estate almost every evening to teach her self defense and they developed a friendship of sorts.

Nabooru had been training for about two weeks when Fatima began to worry about the developing relationship between them.

The fact of the matter was, as a mother she noticed things like the way Hakan watched Nabooru when the girl wasn't looking, or how he would find reasons to touch her under the guise of improving her posture or form. She noticed his almost uncharacteristic kindness toward her and the softness in his eyes when he spoke about the pretty girl.

Fatima understood his attraction to Nabooru. She was a very beautiful girl and Hakan always had an appreciation for beautiful women. However, this threatened to go beyond attraction and she dared to think that perhaps Hakan was beginning to develop real feelings for the girl.

Of course none of this would be a problem if Nabooru loved him too, but that not being the case, Fatima feared her son was in for a lot of disappointment and perhaps even heartache.

When she mentioned her concern to Nabooru, she had scoffed saying that he was simply a flirt and having harmless fun. He could not possibly have real affections for her. He viewed her as a sister, he had said so himself!

Nabooru had no idea how lovely she had become, Fatima thought, but Hakan surely did and he was attempting to stake his claim on her. It was only a matter of time before Ganon found out.

Perhaps then her eldest son would finally make his feelings known.

* * *

Sunday evening around dinnertime...

It had been a lazy Sunday for Nabooru consisting of lounging by the pool, doing a bit of homework and playing with the pups.

Hakan arrived late in the afternoon and they trained for about two hours.

Nabooru took a shower afterwards and went to get changed for dinner. Not really caring what she looked like she threw on a pair of PINK sweatpants and a deep v-neck t-shirt. She loved this shirt in particular because of how her breasts looked in it. Oh yes, she had breasts now and it was so exciting! Ruffling her hair with a towel she decided to tie it up in a loose bun so as not to get her shirt wet.

Nabooru paused when she heard the dogs barking.

That's odd, she thought. The dogs only barked when they had visitors or when someone came home and Fatima and Hakan were downstairs. Ganondorf Senior was away on business. Malik rarely visited home except on holidays or special occasions. Could it be...that Ganon had come to visit?

A flurry of butterflies erupted in her stomach. It had been so long, nearly seven months since she had seen him last and their conversations via text had ended long ago. She knew he was currently dating that Sarah woman now, but she tried not to think about that.

Nabooru wished her window faced the driveway so she'd be able to look for his car but that not being the case, perhaps she could listen from the top of the staircase for his voice.

She glanced in the mirror debating over if she should change into something less casual.

'Don't you dare.' Her inner feminist said. 'You don't have feelings for him remember?'

'I never said that.' Her inner romantic was speaking now. 'Besides there was a time when I thought he may have liked me too.'

'He chose someone else and it's time for you to move on.'

'But Fatima said to trust in fate...' Romantic Nabooru challenged albeit weakly.

'My point exactly.' Feminist Nabooru replied triumphantly. 'If it is meant to be then lover-boy will want you, comfy clothes or no. Besides your breasts look fabulous darling...'

And with that it was decided. The sweatpants would stay.

After throwing her towel in the hamper Nabooru left her room and quietly closed the door behind her, wincing when the hinges made a loud creaking noise. She crept down the hall, listening carefully all the while.

Everyone was in the dining room, she guessed.

Yep she definitely heard his voice. That deep sexy voice that was smooth and delicious like chocolate.

Ugh Fatima had made her watch waaaay too many romantic comedies...

Taking a deep breath and pushing her nervousness aside she descended the grand staircase. Her hands were shaking and she hated herself for it. Why did Ganon's presence have to make her feel this way?

Now first of all, Nabooru wanted to see if he'd brought Sarah with him.

Once she reached the bottom of the staircase the Gerudo girl crept across the foyer, hoping to sneak a peek.

Sure enough, kneeling at the dining room table beside Ganon was a beautiful Hylian woman with luxuriously long curly black hair and fair skin. She and Fatima were chattering away about all sorts of things.

Nabooru was going to try and sneak somewhere else for a better angle when she heard Fatima call:

"Nabooru are you ready for dinner Dear?"

Crap.

Without a word, Nabooru walked into the dining room and knelt at the table by Hakan, offering a confident smile to their guest but completely ignoring Ganon.

"Ah here she is." Fatima was saying. "Sarah I'd like you to meet Nabooru. Nabooru this is Ganon's girlfriend Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah said sincerely.

"Likewise." Nabooru replied pleasantly, carefully keeping friendly eye contact to avoid the eldest son's gaze.

"Hello Nabooru." She heard him say.

"Hello Ganon." She replied curtly, her eyes trailing to her empty plate.

Silence.

"Well this is very nice. I'm so glad you two decided to come to dinner." Fatima said to break the awkward silence before calling for Adrianna to bring their dinner.

"So Nabooru tell me about yourself. How are you related to the Dragmires?" Sarah asked casually.

"I'm not." The girl answered.

Sarah failed to hide her confusion for a moment and Nabooru had picked up on that.

"Ganon never told you about me?" Nabooru boldly inquired, stabbing a piece of cuccoo when Adrianna presented her with a platter and transferring it to her plate.

"No, I don't believe he has." Sarah replied evenly. "Either way, are you in school?"

"I'm getting my GED."

"I see." Sarah said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Good for you, Sweetheart." She added.

Nabooru wondered if Sarah had meant to sound so condescending.

Hakan shot her a look and smirked as if to say not to worry about it.

"I am teaching Nabooru martial arts." He announced.

"It's true, she is doing quite well." Fatima added.

"Do you enjoy your lessons?" Ganon asked Nabooru rather quickly. It sounded more like a demand.

"Immensely." She answered, refusing to honor him with a glance.

While Fatima guided the conversation toward less controversial subjects with Sarah, the others ate in silence.

It would have been an understatement to say that dinner was hell.

She could practically feel Ganon's eyes burning her.

Good, she thought. Let him see what he's missing out on. Unless she had something on her face...

She wiped her mouth with her napkin just to be sure.

Just then Hakan nudged her with his arm and whispered in her ear:

"What do you think of Sarah?"

That same moment Ganon coughed very loudly, effectively getting everyones' attention. When Nabooru looked up he was staring straight at her, and man did he look pissed.

"Are you all right, Love?" Sarah asked him looking concerned.

"I'm fine." He replied through gritted teeth, still glaring at her.

Interesting.

She didn't know Ganon was a such a jealous man. Nabooru suddenly felt quite powerful.

She believed an experiment was in order.

Smiling at Hakan flirtatiously, she laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned toward him, allowing her lips to brush his ear as she whispered an answer to his question.

"She's alright." Nabooru answered, knowing to an observer she would've appeared to be whispering something very naughty. Hakan sat ramrod straight the second her lips touched the sensitive skin of his ear, his breath hitching.

She knew he was surprised by her seductive tone.

Ganon stood abruptly, dropping his silverware and glaring at his brother.

"Hakan may I have a word with you? In private?"

Hakan shrugged and stood, winking at Nabooru before he followed his older brother out into the foyer.

The three women were silent for a moment before Sarah spoke.

"I don't know what's going on with him today..." She said before taking a sip of wine.

Nabooru usually liked other women, but she supposed Sarah was the exception. She hated Sarah with a passion.

Well, maybe she didn't hate her, Nabooru corrected herself, but she did envy Sarah for her relationship with Ganon.

Suddenly the women jumped at the sound of a very loud slam coming from the other room.

Okay, she had not meant for them to fight, Nabooru thought.

The women instantly abandoned their meals to see what was going on.

"Ganon? Ganon!" Fatima shouted as she led the way down the hall with Sarah and Nabooru trailing behind her. The older Gerudo woman stopped in her tracks when she saw a furious Ganon pinning Hakan against the wall in the den, gripping him by the front of his shirt.

Hakan looked petrified!

"Ganon!" Fatima and Sarah hollered simultaneously.

"This is a private matter, Ladies. We would appreciate if you left us." Ganon said calmly, although his eyes portrayed his anger.

Hesitantly the women backed away and headed back to the dining room. All except for the Gerudo girl of course, who retraced her steps when no one was looking.

Nabooru attempted to listen in but Ganon was speaking quite softly. Make no mistake about it though, he was really mad.

Standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, she spoke with authority.

"What is this about Ganon?"

Ganon instantly released Hakan, who scrambled for the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Thanks a lot Hakan, she thought.

They were alone at last.

"Who was the one who found you when you had no where else to go?" Ganon asked, his voice dangerously low. The room was dark, except for the moonlight spilling in through the large windows.

It was terribly romantic.

"You did, Ganon. And I appreciate everything you've done for me." She replied honestly.

Nabooru nearly melted when Ganon's eyes shamelessly roved her body. If it were anyone else doing that, she would've been angry, but at the moment she only felt a happy giddiness that he obviously found her attractive.

Ganon stood transfixed. He looked to be warring with himself as to whether he wanted to move closer to her or flee the room completely.

"The lessons with my brother will cease immediately." Ganon stated.

"Why?" Nabooru was very angry. "How dare you? You have helped me immensely, that is true, but that doesn't give you a right to control what I do!"

"If you want to take lessons I shall arrange for a professional instructor to teach you." He replied calmly.

"But Hakan is my friend!" She argued, although she liked the idea of having a professional instructor.

"Are you in love with Hakan?" He asked quietly, so quietly that she had to think a moment to figure out what he'd said.

"We are friends."

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM?" Ganon was not messing around.

"I am not." She answered.

"Then why do you attempt to tease me?" Ganon demanded as he advanced on her.

"If you loved your Sarah you would be unaffected by my actions." Nabooru pointed out, attempting to back away from him and jumping when her back hit the wall. Ganon had her cornered. How had that happened?

Nabooru gazed up into his eyes. He looked so very sad and tired.

"Why do you never want to talk with me anymore? Why don't you ever come to visit?" She asked, the hurt and sadness seeping through her voice.

"You know why."

"Because of Sarah?"

"Because of Sarah." He repeated with a nod.

"Do you love her?"

Ganon sighed.

"I'm not sure. I'm... not sure of anything anymore."

"When we were out to dinner with your family, the holiday dinner at the Bistro...before you were with Sarah...there was a moment that we shared...and it led me to hope-"

"I am sorry Nabooru but I cannot do this. We cannot do this." Ganon interrupted.

"Do what?" She was playing dumb.

"This..." He pointed back and forth between the two of them. "You and me."

"So you brought me here to forget about me?" Her voice was calm, though she felt her heart breaking.

Ganon's expression turned pained.

"No Nabooru that is not it at all. But Sarah and I, we have a history."

"That may be so, but do you have a future?" Nabooru questioned.

"I cannot answer that." Ganon sighed. "Nabooru you are yet a girl..."

He was running out of excuses.

"Do you truly believe that?" She laughed. "If you have not yet noticed, I have grown."

The Gerudo man smiled, still leaning over her.

"I love it when you laugh." He murmured, reaching out to run the back of his hand along her cheek. Nabooru almost moaned it felt so good; her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the feeling.

"You will never know how beautiful you are..." Ganon added leaning down.

"Kiss me." She whispered boldly.

And just like that, he pressed his lips to hers and they kissed. It was tender and soft although it instantly ignited a raging fire deep inside Nabooru, one that she did not know existed.

Much to her chagrin, it was over as fast as it started as Ganon seemed to come to his senses, jumping away from her as if she had burned him.

He turned around and paced back and forth in front of the large row of windows, looking terribly conflicted all the while.

"This was not supposed to happen!" He exclaimed.

Nabooru shook herself from her heavenly daze. His words sent her plunging back to earth again.

"So let me get this straight." She began. Now she was just annoyed. How dare he kiss her so tenderly and then go complaining about it? "You are jealous of Hakan, but you do not want me either? I feel that Hakan may have feelings for me. Fatima agrees."

"I am not jealous of my little brother." Ganon scoffed. "Why of all the preposterous notions..."

"What if he were to become my lover?" Nabooru asked, knowing it would make him angry. And it definitely did.

"He will never be your lover." Ganon stopped pacing and turned toward her looking murderous.

She was not afraid of him.

"But if I cannot have you, he's the next best thing right?" She reasoned innocently.

Ganon practically growled, charging toward her and scooping her up as if she weighed nothing.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, not afraid, just irritated as he plopped her on the back of the couch. His hands on her hips holding her firmly in place.

"There is something important you need to know, Nabooru. Make no mistake about it. You are mine."

Her heart soared at the admission and before she knew it he was kissing her again. This time the kiss was hungry and demanding, making her completely lose her mind to a haze of passion. Their mouths slanted over one another over and over as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never had Nabooru thought she would crave the touch of any man, and yet now she wanted to beg him to take her.

When he moved to her neck, peppering her soft skin with kisses she couldn't hold back.

"Oh...Ganon..." She moaned.

"No one else will touch you this way..." He murmured into her neck. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded. At this point she'd be willing to agree to just about anything if he kept making her feel the way she did at the moment.

"Oh Nabooru you are so perfect..." He groaned as he kissed up her neck to her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe. "I had no idea how much you'd grown..."

"I've missed you." She admitted breathlessly as he guided her head to lean back, exposing her throat to his attentions. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"That couldn't be further from the truth." He stated between kisses. "It is how much I want you that is the problem."

His want for her was quite obvious at this point. With her legs wrapped around his waist she was acutely aware of his huge erection straining against his trousers. She allowed herself an experimental grind against him.

He cursed loudly as he threw his head back, his breathing uneven. It was the most erotic thing Nabooru had ever seen.

"Ganon!" Sarah's voice cut through the haze, bringing them back to painful reality.

"Dammit." He muttered his eyes widening. "We must be leaving. I...must go..."

"Ganon I-" Nabooru attempted to grab a hold of him but he moved away too quickly, almost sending her toppling backwards onto the sofa. What the heck? The Gerudo girl was still weak in the knees, unsure if she could walk in this state. Ganon was already at the door his back to her.

"I am sorry, Nabooru." He said sadly. "I'm so very sorry."

And without a second glance he walked out the door leaving a very disheveled Nabooru all alone.

* * *

**Ugh they're infuriating I know! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello readers and lurkers!  
**

**I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've posted. I've been dealing with terrible writer's block and I must've rewritten this chapter at least four times. Needless to say I'm really hoping you enjoy it because it was a pain to put together! Hehehe!  
**

**I wanted to thank 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla, Reyser, LeilaEditer, Anon, Triforce of Awesome (I love that pen name and I wish I'd thought of it) and LadyAutreVita for reviewing last chapter.  
**

**Enjoy Beautiful Chapter Six and please drop me a review if you're not too busy:)  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**

* * *

**Beautiful **

**Chapter Six**

Three weeks later...

"Seriously Ganon, what has been up with you?" Marcus demanded.

The Twili man stood with his arms crossed as he surveyed the distracted Gerudo who was currently shuffling through papers at his office desk.

"I know you heard me." He pressed.

Ganon finally looked up from his paperwork.

"Marcus, you are being ridiculous. I already told you there is nothing wrong."

"Bullshit! You've been even more of a workaholic than usual! I hardly hear from you anymore! You don't want to go out, you've been killing yourself at the gym and everyone says you've been more aggressive than usual. As a friend, I feel compelled to tell you that you're a major wreck."

The Gerudo man gave his friend a flat look.

"You are reading into things."

"I don't think so." Marcus countered as he began to circle the desk, interrogation style. "The question is, what happened to rile you up so much?"

"It couldn't have been anything business-related..." He mused, watching his friend carefully. "You're at the top of your game professionally. Aren't you being specially honored at the Termina Green Business awards tomorrow night?"

Ganon snorted indifferently as he sat back in his leather executive chair. Tomorrow night would supposedly be a highlight of his career. The prestigious Green Professional of the Year award would serve to bolster his already sterling reputation in the business world. Business mogul, Ganon Dragmire cared for the environment as well? Who knew?

"I'll take that as a yes..." Marcus said. "All of Media City's business elite will be there. You'll be hailed in front of your peers..."

"I have no peers." Ganon replied.

The Twili man suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His friend was beyond arrogant.

"All I am saying is that I fail to see the reason for your aggression." Marcus came to an abrupt halt. "Wait a second..."

He turned toward the Gerudo man.

"Your family will be there tomorrow night, will they not?" He questioned, narrowing his red eyes.

"I don't know what you're getting at-"

"Where your family goes, Nabooru goes..." Marcus watched his friends' reaction to hearing the girls' name. To anyone who didn't know Ganon, they would think he was completely indifferent, but Marcus knew better. As soon as he had said that name, nervousness flashed through the Gerudo mans' eyes.

Bingo.

"I think I've found the problem..." The Twili man reasoned, putting two and two together. "Didn't you and Sarah go to visit your parents three weeks ago?"

"Marcus..." Ganon warned him. "That's enough."

"Nabooru was there, was she not? Something happened...but what?"

"ENOUGH!" Ganon was standing now with his fists clenched.

He exhaled a huge breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"C'mon Ganon. You can talk to me." Marcus said, seating himself in the comfortable chair across from his friend.

"You are nothing if not relentless." Ganon sat down again, feeling more tired than he had in a very long time. In all honesty he didn't know whether he was angry or relieved to finally be able to talk to somebody about what happened.

Marcus waited for him to begin, inwardly cheering over his victory.

"Yes, I went to dinner at my parents house with Sarah. She had been nagging me about it for weeks and I finally broke down and took her a few Sundays ago. I am telling you the truth when I say I knew it was a bad idea from the very beginning but I had run out of excuses for resisting the visit."

Ganon took a deep breath before continuing.

"One of the first things I discovered was that my weasel of a brother had been frequenting the manor under the guise of teaching self defense to Nabooru."

"Malik or Hakan?"

"Hakan."

"Well, are you really surprised?" Marcus asked dead-pan. "She's a beautiful girl. Of course she's going to attract attention and besides that your brother has a right to be at his own parents' house."

"I told him the lessons were to cease and I arranged for a professional female instructor to teach Nabooru." Ganon replied in a business-like tone.

Marcus' jaw almost hit the floor.

"How do you justify telling her who she can associate with?"

"I am her benefactor and therefore she is obliged to take heed of my preferences."

"Wow."

"In addition, I have reason to believe that Hakan may be developing romantic feelings for her and I thought it best for them to spend less time together."

"Perhaps she likes him."

"She does not like him." Ganon scoffed.

"But maybe she does." Marcus countered.

"She doesn't." Ganon answered again, irritated.

"So what happened next?"

"Towards the end of dinner I asked to speak with Hakan in private. He has been warned about the consequences of pursuing Nabooru. No one is to touch her."

"What happened Ganon?" Marcus asked again.

"Everything happened so fast. She joined us in the den and Hakan took off, glad for the distraction. She was standing there looking so... provocative." He admitted.

"Oh my Goddesses! You slept with her with Sarah in the other room?" Marcus exclaimed incredulously.

"No! Do not be foolish. We merely kissed."

"And Sarah doesn't suspect anything?"

"She..." Ganon faltered slightly. "She is not the biggest fan of Nabooru currently."

"Did she specifically ask you if anything was going on between you two?"

"She is in no position to question anything I do."

"Ganon you are playing with fire, Man. This has to stop before anything else happens."

"I know that! And your concern is unnecessary. I can control myself." Ganon replied defensively.

"Obviously not around the girl."

"She is no longer a girl, my friend."

"I need a drink..." Marcus sighed, rising from his chair and walking to the bar. He poured himself a drink and downed it easily. A look over his shoulder and he saw his friend in his own little world, probably fantasizing about the pretty girl he saved from the gutters.

Three weeks, Ganon thought. Three freaking weeks since that night at his parents house and he still couldn't get the pretty Gerudo girl off his mind. He remembered the feel of her body against his own, the taste of her lips, the smoothness of her skin. He had had plenty of time to think about their little tryst, replaying it over and over in his mind.

It was a good thing they were interrupted, otherwise he may have done something very illegal. After all, she was still seventeen and a minor in the eyes of the law.

What had he been thinking? That was exactly the problem: he hadn't been thinking, with his head anyway. No woman had ever made him lose control in such a way. His attraction to her was so strong it felt almost primal.

He would not lose control of himself in such a way ever again. A woman with so much influence over him was not just inconvenient. She was dangerous.

"She will be there tomorrow night?" Marcus questioned, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Please Ganon, I beg of you. Don't do anything foolish."

The Gerudo man waved his hand dismissively as if the very notion insulted him and Marcus shook his head. His friends overconfidence in this regard would definitely lead to trouble.

* * *

"Hakan you are walking too fast!" Nabooru whined, clutching his arm a little tighter.

Hakan simply laughed at her.

"Perhaps you should've worn more sensible shoes." He teased.

"I can walk just fine in these shoes, you just insist on power-walking everywhere. Slow down please!"

"Well, alright. But only because you asked nicely." Hakan grinned cheekily, earning an eye roll courtesy of Nabooru.

Tonight was one of the biggest social events of the year and all of Media City's business elite were making an appearance at the Grand Deku Square Hotel for the tenth annual Termina Green Business Awards.

Ganon was receiving special honors as Green Professional of the Year. Nabooru made a mental note to ask someone what that meant.

Ganondorf Senior and Fatima had arrived in a limousine since they were supposed to enter on the red carpet.

Nabooru was Hakan's date for the night (just as friends of course) and they arrived in his Lamborghini. She was secretly relieved they could enter in through the side door and avoid the paparazzi.

"Have I told you that you look lovely tonight?" Hakan asked her softly.

"Yes you have, but thank you again." Nabooru replied. "You look very handsome."

She noticed that Hakan seemed to strut with more confidence after her compliment and it made her smile.

Tonight was her "coming out" in Media City high society and Fatima had made sure Nabooru was impeccably dressed.

She wore a hot pink halter gown with a ruffled train and four inch heels with real crystals embedded in them. Her hair was down, pin straight and silky smooth as it hung to the small of her back. Last but not least, she wore a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings from Fatima's own jewelry collection.

Tonight Nabooru felt like a princess.

"Everyone will be wondering who is that beautiful woman with Hakan Dragmire." Hakan snickered as the doormen simultaneously opened the double doors and ushered them inside.

"I seriously doubt it." Nabooru replied. "But thank you either way." She smiled at him, sincerely grateful for his support.

Hakan had been a great friend to her the past three weeks and a welcome distraction from how complicated her life had suddenly become.

Nabooru hadn't heard from Ganon after the night they had kissed in the Dragmire's den.

Needless to say, Hakan had quite a few questions as to why his older brother had practically threatened him to stay away from her.

Being the rebellious younger sibling he was, Hakan didn't pay much attention to his brothers' tirade. Unless the issue was directly related to the family business, Ganon was not the boss of him, he had said.

Nabooru had hoped that Ganon would try to contact her, but after a week of waiting, she realized that probably wasn't going to happen.

It just didn't make any sense. What about all the things he'd said to her that night? He had said that he wanted her, that she was perfect. If she was so perfect, why hadn't he bothered to call?

Normally she would confide in Fatima over anything that troubled her, but she worried how Ganon's mother would react to the situation. She was mildly embarrassed to be _the other woman, _and yet, she couldn't seem to quell her desire for the handsome Gerudo man.

Since she had never had a crush on a man before, she was terribly frustrated.

"So what will you do when you see him?" Hakan asked as he handed her a glass of champagne from the platter held by a passing waiter before taking one for himself.

Nabooru studied the bubbles rising in her champagne flute.

She had thought at length about seeing Ganon and what she wanted to say when they finally met again. She wanted to yell at him, to curse at him, to smack him silly then kiss him senseless.

"Nabooru?" Hakan asked again, shaking her from the beginnings of a steamy fantasy.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized. "I was just thinking that I really don't know what I'll do when I see him."

The two of them strolled through the crowded lobby, casually scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Of course, Nabooru didn't know anyone, but Hakan seemed to know almost everybody.

"You do realize he and Sarah will be sitting at our table for dinner, right?"

Nabooru sighed.

"Yes, I do. Although I was trying to forget for the sake of my nerves." She replied and Hakan gave her a sympathetic look.

"I just don't want tonight to be a repeat of that dinner..." The Gerudo girl muttered.

Hakan let out a bark of laughter.

"Good for you, Sweetheart." He mimicked Sarah's condescending comment, making Nabooru chuckle and playfully swat at him.

They were oblivious to the pair of dark gold eyes watching them, observing their every move with a predatory intentness.

Ganon and Sarah had arrived just minutes before, walking the red carpet and posing for the photographers. Sarah looked stunning as usual in a gorgeous blue Valentino gown that hugged her curvaceous figure.

He had picked Nabooru out of the crowd right away. She was a vision in hot pink and although he wasn't thrilled with the man accompanying her, he supposed he would let it slide.

He had resolved to act as if nothing had happened, but now he realized how difficult that would be.

Meanwhile, Hakan and Nabooru had wandered into the ballroom to the big table their family would be sitting at.

The ballroom was huge with a gorgeous cathedral ceiling and crystal chandeliers. The floor was sparkling granite and the whole room was decorated in shades of purple and grey, with the exception of the crisp white table linens adorning the circular tables.

Fatima was already seated and engaged in a lively conversation with a woman Nabooru didn't recognize.

The older woman smiled brightly when she caught sight of the couple nearing the table.

"There she is!" Fatima exclaimed and the woman turned around and smiled as well.

"So this is Nabooru Amara?"

"I am she." Nabooru answered, trying not to sound suspicious. She was always slightly wary of strangers.

"Nabooru, this is Naomi Moore and she works as the Director of Admissions at the Blue Vineyard School of Performing Arts right here in Media City." Fatima smiled at the way Nabooru's eyes lit up when she learned the identity of the 'mystery woman.'

Nabooru eagerly shook Naomi's extended hand.

"I told her all about your love of dance and also about your interest in technology." Fatima added as Nabooru took a seat next to Mrs. Moore while Hakan ventured off in search of more champagne.

"I have been looking at your school online. I am highly impressed by the variety of courses offered." The Gerudo girl commented.

"Ah yes, Ms. Amara. Our school attracts people from around the world for that very reason. Tell me, Nabooru, what courses in particular interested you?"

"Well I-"

"Looks like the show's about to begin!" Ganondorf Senior said merrily as he appeared by the table. People were finding their seats and Malik and his date had just showed up.

It was only a matter of time before Ganon and Sarah arrived, Nabooru thought.

"I wish we had more time to chat but it looks like I'll have to find my husband now. He's quite talkative." Naomi opened her clutch and pulled out a business card, handing it to Nabooru with a smile. "Give me a call if you'd like to discuss your future in the arts."

Mrs. Moore said a quick goodbye to Fatima and disappeared into the crowd. Nabooru noticed that her personal cell phone number was included on the business card.

"She seems to be quite interested in you, Nabooru. This is a huge opportunity and it would be wise to call her promptly." Fatima advised and the Gerudo girl nodded.

Hakan sat down next to Nabooru and handed her another glass of champagne, for which she was immensely grateful. She could use all the alcohol she could get to sooth her nerves.

Sure enough, the man of the hour was the next to arrive.

Ganon looked devastatingly handsome in a sleek black tuxedo. Nabooru noticed he must have gotten a haircut, for his small ponytail was gone in favor of a more modern style. As soon as she saw him she felt a growing heat in her lower stomach, one that threatened to devour her from the inside out.

How in the world could she be so indifferent to males in general, with the exception of this one man in particular? She practically craved him, and it killed her to acknowledge that, much in the same way as it killed her to acknowledge the beautiful woman currently on his arm.

When Nabooru's eyes traveled to Sarah's face she was mildly surprised to meet the woman's green gaze right away.

Had Sarah been observing the way she reacted to seeing Ganon? Surely he hadn't told her about the kiss, or had he?

"Mother, Father." Ganon greeted with a slight bow. "Malik, Yasmin, Hakan, Nabooru." Dark gold eyes met lighter golden orbs in a tension filled moment before Sarah broke the mood.

"Fatima! How lovely you look tonight!" Sarah exclaimed as she moved to embrace Ganon's mother and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello my Darling." Fatima said graciously. "You look absolutely stunning."

It was true. Sarah would probably be on the best dressed lists of every tabloid in Media City, thought Nabooru. She turned slightly in her chair to avoid listening in any further.

"You are Nabooru, right?" The woman seated on the other side of her asked. Nabooru nodded, happy for the distraction.

"I am Yasmin." Yasmin was obviously Gerudo. She had stunning, crystal blue eyes and her burgundy hair was cut to shoulder length.

So this was the infamous Yasmin?

"Nice to meet you." Nabooru replied. She leaned forward to look past her to Malik who seemed to be checking his cell phone.

"He is a lively date." The Gerudo girl observed wryly and Yasmin laughed.

The introductions to the awards ceremony began and everyone was forced to stop chattering.

Nabooru was trying to at least look like she was paying attention to what the speaker said, but it was very difficult with Hakan constantly vying for her attention to make her laugh. One comment about a woman whose hair resembled that of a poodle almost had Nabooru spraying champagne through her nose.

Fatima turned and gave them a disapproving look.

"You made me get in trouble." Nabooru whispered sharply to Hakan who rolled his eyes.

"Do not be such a goody-goody." He replied.

Nabooru felt Ganon's eyes on her at that moment. She wondered if she was imagining it or if he really was watching her.

After the introductory speech, dinner was served by a virtual army of waiters and waitresses all dressed in black. A steaming plate was placed before everyone at their table in a matter of minutes and the ballroom became filled with the noises of silverware and dinner conversation.

On the menu tonight was filet mignon with some kind of potato dish that Nabooru had never tried before, along with a small side salad and dinner rolls. The wine and champagne were already flowing freely and soft music played in the background.

Yasmin seemed to chatter non-stop about her work as a model but Nabooru found she didn't mind it since it helped tone down the awkwardness at the table. Malik looked very unhappy to be there. Fatima and Sarah were talking quietly while Ganondorf Sr and Ganon were fully engrossed in eating their meals. Hakan ate like a wild boar, Nabooru observed with furrowed brows.

Her head shot up when she heard someone say her name.

It had been Fatima, but she realized the whole table was now looking at her.

"I was just telling Sarah how you were approached by Naomi Moore from the school you've been looking into." Fatima prompted her to continue.

"Yes, Mrs. Moore is from the Blue Vineyard School-"

"Of performing arts?" Sarah interrupted sounding incredulous.

Nabooru regarded her coolly before continuing.

"Yes that is the one. She gave me her card and told me to call her so we could discuss my future."

"That's wonderful, Dear!" Ganondorf Senior exclaimed before anyone else could speak.

While the rest of the family offered their congratulations, Sarah seemed shocked and Nabooru couldn't help but feel slightly insulted as if the woman thought her unworthy of such an education.

"How exciting!" Yasmin looked genuinely delighted.

Nabooru's eyes met Ganon's and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I am very impressed Nabooru. With hard work and determination I have no doubt you will reach any goal you strive for." Ganon's smooth voice complimented and Nabooru smiled slightly.

Any goal, she wondered as wicked thoughts began to creep into her mind, all of which involved the perfect specimen of a male that sat across the table from her.

Din have mercy. She had turned into a terribly lecherous woman.

"So if you choose to enroll in Blue Vineyard would you room on campus or perhaps you'd be interested in rooming with me." Hakan offered with a grin.

Nabooru could tell by the look in his eyes that he made the suggestion to see how Ganon would react.

He didn't disappoint.

"Your apartment is practically across the city, Brother." Ganon noted; his eyes trained on his brother.

"Hardly!" Hakan scoffed. "It'd be less than fifteen minutes on the Metro. You call East 42nd Street across the city?"

"I do when Dragmire Towers are two streets over." Ganon replied.

"Surely you don't mean for her to move in with you?" Hakan shot back.

All eyes trailed to Ganon, eager to hear his response.

Sarah watched him carefully as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

"Of course not." The Gerudo man said, his jaw looking rather stiff.

"Could you arrange for her to have her own apartment in Dragmire Towers?" Fatima asked him.

"That was precisely what I had in mind." He replied before looking back toward Nabooru and saying. "If you enroll in Blue Vineyard you will not stay on campus." You would be far too easily accessible to male classmates if you stayed in the dormitories, he added mentally.

"I thought it might add to the college experience." Nabooru challenged just for the sake of riling him up. The only emotion she could get from him seemed to be jealousy, but she would take that if it meant he had deeper feelings for her.

"I would like to meet people and go to parties." She lied.

"I have already made my decision. I will arrange for you to have an apartment in Dragmire Towers if you enroll." Ganon said, daring her to challenge him.

"How is this _your_ decision?" Nabooru asked, not liking his tone. She didn't appreciate being treated like a child.

The table had gone silent as the rest of the family watched the ongoing battle of wills. All except for Ganondorf Senior, who seemed to be more entertained than anything else.

Ganon supposed he should have been angry with Nabooru for talking back to him so disrespectfully, but in reality he was highly amused and slightly turned on.

"As long as I am paying for your tuition it will be my decision." Ganon replied smugly and Nabooru frowned, knowing he had won this round. She glanced at Sarah who was frowning as well, although she knew it was for completely different reasons.

Before anything else could be said, loud music began to play over the sound system signaling the end of dinner.

The next hour and a half was filled with presentations and awards.

"And now we've reached the final award of the night." The presenter, a Zora woman in a sparkling gown said from the large glass podium. "Each year, thousands of businesses across Termina continue to make changes, both big and small, all to reduce the impact of industrialization on our planet. Although many people are involved in conservation efforts and the like, there are those whose example truly merits special recognition. It is my great pleasure to present this year's Green Professional of the Year Award to... Ganondorf Dragmire."

The audience burst into applause and Ganon pushed his chair out from the table to stand up. He leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek and Nabooru saw multiple camera flashes.

Oh yes, of course that was the perfect photo opportunity, she thought bitterly as Ganon made his way to the stage.

Nabooru feigned indifference as the applause died down and Ganon began his acceptance speech.

It was somewhat generic, but he had apparently won plenty of awards so she supposed the more he won the less excited he became over them. Still, she couldn't help feel a bit of pride, knowing that she was acquainted with the powerful man on stage. He was so regal at times, like he was meant to be a king...

Dammit woman! You're supposed to be angry with him, Nabooru chided herself.

Before long Ganon had concluded his speech and strode off stage. After the award portion of the night was wrapped up, the music started playing again.

"Now the party begins!" Hakan said delightedly, slipping off his tuxedo jacket. He stood up and offered Nabooru a hand. "Dance with me?"

"Sure." She shrugged, pushing her chair out.

"Well please do not seem so eager." He teased with a grin as he guided her toward the large dance floor.

They were one of the first couples to start dancing.

After a few quiet moments Hakan spoke.

"Are you having a good time?"

Nabooru tilted her head in thought.

"I suppose I am."

"You suppose?"

"Tonight is not going as I had planned." She admitted wearily and Hakan nodded in understanding.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." Hakan offered with a smile.

Nabooru managed a laugh.

"May I cut in?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind her.

"Marcus!" Hakan exclaimed. "Wow it's been forever! Do you care to dance with Marcus, Nabooru?"

Nabooru glanced over her shoulder at Ganon's Twili friend. He looked rather handsome tonight in his tuxedo and his red eyes were full of mischief.

"Alright." She acquiesced and seamlessly passed from Hakan to Marcus.

"I'll want another dance later." Hakan told her before taking off.

"How are you tonight, Nabooru?" Marcus asked, finding himself slightly breathless after seeing her up close.

Nabooru had the most spectacular light gold eyes, lined with thick black lashes. Her hair was long and shiny, hanging to her waist in glossy red strands.

He could understand why Ganon was so hung up on her, but he wanted to conduct an experiment of his own to determine just how deep his attachment was.

"I am well. And you?" Nabooru replied.

"I'm good." Marcus said. "After this dance I have a few friends I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Ganon was speaking with a group of business associates, all young men around his age, when over one gentleman's shoulder he caught sight of Marcus and Nabooru approaching.

Oh no, he groaned inwardly. She is not dressed suitably for meeting everyone as her dress was far too revealing. Marcus was testing him, that son of a bitch.

"Gentleman!" Marcus greeted and the group said hello in return. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

One of the businessmen stepped aside, revealing the beautiful woman on Marcus's arm. Ganon's jaw clenched at the lustful gazes of the men as Marcus introduced Nabooru. His hand had clenched his glass so hard it was a miracle it hadn't shattered to pieces.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen." Nabooru said demurely.

"No, no, Miss Amara. The pleasure is ours." A Gerudo man named Aaron said with a grin before turning toward Ganon. "Ganon have you been holding out on us? I never knew you had a sister."

"She is not my sister. I am her benefactor and guardian." He answered curtly. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, I think it's time for Nabooru to go." Ganon handed his drink to a random person and stepped forward as if to grab her arm.

"What's the hurry?" Another gentleman asked as he stepped in front of her. "I believe we'd all be very interested in getting to know Miss Amara a little better, am I right gentlemen?"

The group of lecherous men nodded and voiced agreement. Ganon had had enough.

"We will continue our conversation at the meeting on Monday morning." Ganon spoke with authority, the dismissal clear in his voice.

Hesitantly, the group dispersed. Of course, quite a few men cast Nabooru one or two appreciative glances from over their shoulders, effectively spiking Ganon's temper.

"Let us dance." He commanded, wrenching her away from Marcus and paying no attention to the Twili man's protests.

"Do not be so rough with me." Nabooru hissed and he lightened his hold on her, but not by much.

A fairly slow song was currently playing and Ganon's hand faltered slightly before falling to her waist. His touch was so warm it threatened to burn her alive, she thought excitedly as he took her other hand in his and began to lead.

"What were you thinking?" Ganon demanded, staring daggers at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered defiantly, keeping her chin up.

"Do not attempt to play games with me. You will lose." He shot back.

"Marcus was the one who brought me over."

"Oh really? So he forced you come over and meet a large group of licentious men? Interesting, that doesn't seem like something you'd allow." Ganon sneered.

"Well, it is about time I start meeting people." Nabooru replied indifferently. "Perhaps I will meet a nice man-"

She was cut off when he clutched her tighter to him, frightening her by the abrupt movement.

"What did I tell you that night in my parent's den?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "Who do you belong to, Nabooru?"

His tone was thrilling her, turning her core to liquid heat.

"I asked you a question, Darling. Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to no one."

Ganon raised an eyebrow, amused by her boldness.

"Oh really? Were you not the one who entertained ideas of us being together?" He asked. "I seem to remember you mentioning holiday dinner at the Bistro..."

"That was before you left me, never to talk to me again! How could you, Ganon?"

"Look, I realize this situation is uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable?" She repeated incredulously. "Ganon,_** this is my life**_. You deny me and yet refuse to leave me alone. Just what exactly am I to you?" Nabooru was fuming at this point. If it wouldn't have caused a scene she would've given him a swift roundhouse kick to the stomach.

Suddenly Ganon felt very tired.

"I do not know, Nabooru. I do not know what you are to me."

He saw the hurt and frustration in her eyes.

"You were the only man to ever care about me..." She said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I wish you would have with me what you have with Sarah..."

Ganon was dumbstruck. He was aware she had some sort of feelings for him, but had no idea they ran that deep.

Of course, Nabooru being the straightforward young woman she was, would be the one to come right out and say exactly what she wanted, even when he wasn't brave enough to do so.

She was so different from everything he was used to.

"You do realize I care for you, right Nabooru?" He asked gently.

As she raised her light golden eyes to meet his gaze the world seemed to stand still and they were the only people in the room.

"You care for me as my benefactor." She answered sadly. "Am I even a friend to you, Ganon?"

He smiled ever so slightly. Oh, it was so much more than that, but for now it would have to do.

"Yes, Nabooru. I am your friend and you are mine."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! For anyone that reads my other fic, She Can Move, an update will be posted shortly, if not today then tomorrow:) **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello readers!  
**

**Golly has it really been over a month since I last updated? Sheesh, I'm sorry about that. I've had ridiculous writers block and lack of inspiration over the past week, so all my stories are suffering a little.  
**

**Anyway, quick thanks to those who reviewed: Reyser, MoruVonArgent, LeilaEditer, 03-636 Ebuliient Ancilla, Triforce of Awesome, Ganooru, and guest.  
**

**Also someone asked me what the characters looked like, and while they don't really resemble celebrities I'm currently working on some character art which I will set up links to on my profile page.  
**

**Okay enjoy chapter seven and thanks to everyone who's reading:) I don't own Legend of Zelda but the OCs are mine.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Seven**

"We've arrived, Sir." The driver said, his eyes meeting the Gerudo man's through the rear view mirror. The businessman nodded in response, glancing up at the property of his parent's estate as they made their way up the long drive.

Ganon sat in the back seat of his Mercedes, Blackberry at his ear propped between his shoulder and cheek, and his laptop before him, typing furiously all the while. He chose to utilize his chauffeur today, in the hopes of getting some work done during the drive.

Naomi Moore had offered to give Nabooru a personal tour of the Blue Vineyard School, and Ganon had insisted he accompany her.

He'd done a great deal of research on the school and overall he was quite pleased with what he found. Only the best would do for Nabooru, especially where her education was concerned.

When the car came to a stop, Ganon glanced at his watch and sighed.

He was a little early, and Din knows his mother would throw a fit if he didn't drop in to say hello.

True to form, Fatima had already appeared in the doorway, waving excitedly.

Meanwhile, still up in her room, Nabooru inspected herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Fatima had helped her select her outfit, a white pair of finely tailored slacks with a light purple silky wrap blouse. A shimmery gold necklace lay draped around her neck, borrowed from Fatima of course. She'd done her makeup nice and light, and had decided to wear her hair down, so that it hung pin straight to the small of her back.

Dante and Tanner's barking alerted her to Ganon's arrival, but he was early and she was given a specific time to be ready, so he would just have to be patient.

Three weeks had passed since they officially became 'friends' again, she thought as she gathered her brown suede purse and slipped on her heels. Had anything changed since then?

Not really, but that didn't stop the butterflies from wreaking havoc in her stomach when she neared the bottom of the staircase and caught sight of him standing the foyer with Fatima.

He wore another one of his expensive suits that fit his well muscled body impeccably, his hair and goatee were perfectly groomed, and the alligator shoes he wore were so shiny she could probably see her reflection in them.

Oddly enough, it was his stance and overall confident manner of carrying himself that never failed to take her breath away. Goddesses, he was a fine specimen of man...

"Come now, Nabooru or we shall be late." Ganon said brusquely, abruptly wiping the dreamy expression from her face.

The ride to the city did not go as Nabooru had hoped.

What had she hoped for, she wondered. Well she kind of wished he would have talked to her or something. _Anything _would be better than how he'd been ignoring her!

Ganon was fully occupied with his Blackberry and other electronic devices, so the Gerudo girl resigned herself to looking out the window and occasionally texting Hakan.

Finally she'd had enough.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole ride?" She asked when he finally finished his conversation on his Blackberry.

Ganon looked at her, mildly amused.

"To say I am ignoring you would imply that I am intentionally disregarding your presence. That would require conscious effort on my part, and as you can see, all my attention is devoted to my work. I am sorry if you thought this was a pleasure trip."

She bristled at his tone, her brows knitting together.

Little did she know Ganon _had _been paying attention to her, watching from the corner of his eye, despite his multitasking. He had been growing frustrated that he was seemingly unable to look away from the blasted girl. At one point she had stretched her back, thus puffing out her chest, and at that point another part of his anatomy was at attention as well.

After several moments of silence, she spoke again.

"Then why did you insist on accompanying me today? You know your Mother was eager to come. Or were you planning something special afterwards? Perhaps dinner and dancing?" She grinned impishly when he narrowed his eyes at her.

Traffic was almost always terrible in Media City, but thankfully Ganon had anticipated this and planned accordingly.

At last they were dropped off in front of the renowned Blue Vineyard School of Performing Arts. The campus consisted of several very large buildings, all on the same city street, including the dormitories. Student apartments, no doubt, surrounded the school in all directions.

The businessman took off in the direction of the administration building and Nabooru followed, trying to look confident.

In reality she was highly intimidated by the very idea of attending college, so she couldn't help but feel out of place on the grounds of such a prestigious school.

She was a drop-out for crying out loud! A nobody! What in the world had possessed her to actually think this was a good idea?

Ganon observed the emotions playing out on her face. The fear, the apprehension, the nervousness; he didn't like to see her beautiful visage marred by such emotions. Before they entered the front doors, he paused setting a large hand upon her shoulder.

Light gold eyes met darker ones in a silent question.

"Remember Nabooru, nothing is set in stone." Ganon told her, dropping the businessman tone. "There are plenty of good colleges in Media City, so you are not confined to Blue Vineyard if you do not feel it suits you."

The young woman suddenly felt an unmistakable surge of affection for him. The Gerudo man had no idea how deeply his words affected her.

He didn't assume that she felt inadequate. The sky was limit in his estimation, and suddenly Ganon's opinion of her mattered more than her own. If he believed she was good enough, then perhaps it was the truth.

Her lips twisted into a smile. An honest, sincere smile that spoke volumes as to her depth of gratitude.

With that, the two entered the building.

Ganon always commanded attention. He strode through the lobby as if he owned the place, and as he approached the reception area he smirked at the suddenly frazzled receptionist.

The woman, who initially had been hunched over her computer, absentmindedly chewing on her pen, underwent a major transformation as soon as she noticed him. She pulled her hair from it's bun and removed her glasses just in time, giving him a sultry smile when he leaned on the counter top.

"Good morning, Mr. Dragmire. What can I do for you?" She asked coquettishly.

"My friend has an appointment with Naomi Moore." Ganon explained, fully aware of the effect he had on the woman.

"Name please?" The receptionist moved her hands to her keyboard, her eyes on the computer screen.

"Nabooru Amara." Nabooru herself answered, coming to stand next to Ganon, who shot her an amused look.

Nabooru ignored him. Let him think what he wants.

She wasn't trying to interrupt anything; she simply wanted to say her own name. At least that's what she told herself.

The receptionist had looked up, surprised and then disappointed by the female's presence, but typed in her name nevertheless.

"Ah, yes. Naomi is expecting you."

The receptionist directed them to her office; the wall and doors to her office were glass so they could see she waved them in.

"So nice to see you again, Miss Amara." Naomi exclaimed as she rose from her executive chair. "Mr Dragmire, it's a pleasure as always."

"Likewise." Ganon answered with a nod.

"Well, I'm sure you're eager to take a look around so shall we begin?"

"That would be great." Nabooru answered and the tour began in earnest.

Nabooru had looked at pictures of the school online, but they were nothing in comparison to the real thing. The buildings themselves were works of modern art with such clean lines comprised of glass and steel.

Aside from the overall beauty of the school, the curriculum was what truly interested her. She wanted to major in dance, but she was also interested in computer programming.

She had so many ideas floating about her head, ideas for productions and choreography, but never in a million years had she imagined they would amount to anything. After all, the software didn't exist for what she had in mind, so she'd have to be the one to develop it.

Now she was daring to believe it was possible.

Ganon, on the other hand, already knew everything was there to know about Blue Vineyard, thanks to his research, so he ignored his Blackberry vibrating up a storm in his pocket, choosing to focus his attention on the lovely young woman who was his companion for the day.

He watched her reactions to the different sights, the way her brow furrowed when she was listening intently to Naomi's monologue, the way her hair cascaded down her slender back like a shiny silk curtain, the way her outfit clung to her delicious curves...

When he felt his pants begin to tighten, however, he forced his mind back to less dangerous territory. He certainly didn't feel like going the rest of the tour with a hard-on.

Needless to say, for Nabooru the tour seemed to fly by, whereas for Ganon it went painfully slow. By the end of their visit Nabooru had no doubt that this was the school for her and they were back in Naomi's office to begin the admissions process.

"Alright Miss Amara, I'll need some identification and if you could just answer a few questions for me that would be great." Naomi said.

Nabooru nodded and removed her learners permit from her wallet, placing it on the glass surface of Naomi's executive desk.

The room went quiet for a moment as the woman entered the necessary information into the computer.

"Huh..." she said from behind the monitor, her brow furrowing. "That can't be right..."

Mrs. Moore began working on the computer again, seemingly addressing a problem. Nabooru looked to Ganon nervously and he reached over to settle a large hand on top of her smaller one in a comforting gesture.

Unfortunately, no amount of comforting would soothe her frazzled nerves after what Naomi said next.

"Miss Amara? Are you aware that there's currently a warrant out for your arrest?"

* * *

**Aw poor Nabooru. Girl can't catch a break! This chapter is a little short, but I stopped where it felt right and also where I could insert the cliffhanger *laughs evilly***

**Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews. This chapter has some disturbing content in it, possibly earning an M rating but I'm not completely sure if it merits changing the overall rating. Enjoy!  
**_

**_-Miss Ashlynn_  
**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Chapter Eight**

Ganon didn't like surprises.

He recalled a time when, as a young boy, he accompanied his class on a school trip to the National Science Museum in Media City. His mother had been one of the chaperones, much to his chagrin, although she promised to at least try not to be 'too embarrassing' in front of Ganon's private school friends.

Anyway, the highlight of the trip for him was the IMAX theatre, since this was before IMAX was commonplace in movie theaters around the world.

They watched a brief series of clips on the amazing dome-like screen. One clip in particular had the camera plowing forward through a lush green field. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and everything was so real he almost felt as if he could reach forward and pluck a blade of grass from the screen. Then, out of nowhere the ground disappeared as the audience found themselves falling right off the side of a gigantic cliff.

A six-year old Ganon had screamed bloody murder, hanging on for dear life to the armrests of his chair as he tried not to fall to his death.

Needless to say, after that experience the Gerudo boy didn't like surprises. Especially when his mother purchased the ridiculously overpriced snapshot of his reaction to his near death experience.

Interestingly, Ganondorf felt the same feeling of having the ground pulled out from underneath him as soon as Naomi Moore informed them of Nabooru's being wanted by the police.

"Excuse me?" Ganon asked, praying to Din he was hearing things.

"There is a warrant for her arrest in Hyrule," Naomi said, intently studying the screen before turning back to him again. "Along with a cash reward for any information on her whereabouts."

This was definitely a new development, since he had done an extensive background check on the girl before she began to work for his parents. He would've found out about a criminal record ages ago.

Calmly reaching into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, he removed his checkbook and a shiny gold pen and proceeded to make out a check for ten thousand dollars to Mrs. Naomi Moore, signing it with a squiggle of a signature.

He met her startled gaze as he tore the check free and set it on her desk.

"I would appreciate if you didn't mention this situation to anyone." the businessman said, sliding the check toward her.

Naomi quickly snatched the check, accepting the money without hesitation.

"What situation?" she asked, feigning confusion. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Nabooru fought the inclination to look at Ganon, choosing instead to focus on the shiny white plate before her, having yet to touch her menu. Ganon hadn't spoken a single word since they left Mrs. Moore's office. She was partially grateful for this since it allowed her to think and try to figure things out, but she wished she could discern what he was thinking behind that Blackberry of his.

She herself was still in shock. There was only one person who could have reported her, and that seemed low even for her...

A waiter approached and took their drink orders. Ganon was tempted to order a double shot of the strongest drink they had, but instead he ordered peach iced tea.

"Miss?" the waiter gently roused the girl from her thoughts when she didn't speak, and Nabooru jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." she chuckled weakly, nervously. "I'll take a water please."

The waiter smiled graciously before taking off to get their beverages, leaving the two Gerudos alone. Light gold eyes met intense dark gold for the first time since their tour at the college.

"Now Nabooru," Ganon began, choosing his words carefully. "I think it is fair to say that I have been very respectful of your privacy. You have chosen not to share certain things about your past and that is fine, however when I originally hired you you did not have a criminal record..."

"Nothing happened while I was staying at your parents home, Ganon." Nabooru quickly replied. "I would never betray their trust, or yours."

"I am relieved to hear that although I highly doubt you could deceive _me _under any circumstances." he said as arrogant as ever. "In any case, I'm not accusing you of anything, but now is not the time to be secretive."

Nabooru nodded solemnly, knowing he was absolutely right.

"I have already contacted my lawyer," Ganon added gesturing toward his phone. "but I cannot help you if you are determined to keep me in the dark, Nabooru."

"I know that!" she snapped, instantly regretting her tone. "I mean, I am aware of that Ganon. I'm just still putting everything together in my head." The Gerudo girl rest an elbow on the table, holding her chin in her hand.

In the awkward moments that followed, her eyes wandered to the desert menu.

"I'm skipping lunch." she announced, snatching the slim black pamphlet standing at the end of the table by the salt and pepper shakers. "I want chocolate cake instead."

"What does that have to do with anything pertinent?" Ganon asked with furrowed brow, not bothering to hide his annoyance. They had a big problem on their hands and the girl was thinking about dessert?!

"It doesn't but I just need something chocolate right now. It's an emergency." she replied plainly.

"We've decided to skip lunch." Ganon told the waiter when he'd returned with their drinks. "Bring us two slices of chocolate cake please."

"Right away, Mr. Dragmire."

* * *

"My mother was a prostitute and a heroin addict." Nabooru began after setting her fork by her empty plate. The two of them had eaten in silence and now there was nothing left to do but tell her story.

"When I was very small, my mother sold me to one of her customers for the night." Ganon didn't interrupt, but inside he was enraged. "She dressed me up in a nightgown and sprayed me with perfume, but when she told me what I had to do I panicked. Mother said not to fight the man because he'd paid good money, but I was terrified so I climbed out the window and hid in the woods. I waited two days before going back home, but at that point I knew I had to learn to protect myself."

"The next time my mother tried to sell me, she didn't bother telling me ahead of time. I woke up in the middle of the night to find a man getting in bed with me." Nabooru noticed Ganon's shock, but she refused to water down the truth.

"By now I had acquired a knife, so when he climbed over me I stabbed him in the hand before running away and hiding beneath the house. My mother eventually stopped trying to sell me, but that didn't stop her customers from trying anyway. Still, I fought them off, seriously injuring a few. I collected knives and in time I stole a gun from one of my mother's clients. I still remember the first time I threatened to shoot someone. I felt so powerful, like a goddess." She had a faraway look in her eyes, her expression dreamy. "Over the years I developed a reputation and many men were afraid of me."

"I stopped going to school and began to work as a bouncer of sorts. If a man became unruly I would take care of it. At a certain point I stopped seeing them as people, instead viewing them as animals that I needed to control. I became very good at fighting, and I was quick too which helped immensely. Life was never good or easy, but it had become manageable."

Nabooru took a deep breath and continued.

"The night I killed a man was the night I left Hyrule. He was one of my mother's customers of course, and he was trying to choke her. If I hadn't stopped him, I know he would have succeeded in killing her."

"I don't know what it was, but something snapped in my mind that night. I was so angry and I... I couldn't stand back anymore. I shot him in the legs before choking him to death."

Ganon was floored.

"So you were acting in defense of your mother." he concluded, keeping his voice calm.

"Yes but no. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had wanted to kill those men for a long time. I would do it over again." Nabooru said, looking him straight in the eye and Ganon didn't doubt that for a second. "It scared me_ how much _I enjoyed killing him, Ganon. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Still, the argument of self-defense would stand up in court." the Gerudo man concluded.

"So you believe me?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied. "Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

"I have told you nothing but the truth." the girl answered sincerely. Ganon thought a moment and added. "Since your mother was the only other person there, it was she who tipped off the police wasn't it? She wanted the reward money to support her habit."

Nabooru nodded.

"After everything I've done for her." she laughed mirthlessly. "I saved her life that night, and she betrays me yet again. She continues to haunt me, even when there are hundreds of miles between us."

There was one last thing she needed to say. "I want you to know... that I am truly sorry for everything." At this point her eyes began to tear, her emotions overwhelming her and she managed a small smile when Ganon took her hand in his much larger one.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You and your family have been so kind to me. I love Fatima and Ganondorf Sr with all my hearts. Hakan and Malik are like my own brothers, and you..." She looked away. "You are very important to me. I repaid your kindness with lies but I was so afraid that if you knew-"

"We would send you away." Ganon finished for her.

"Yes. And I couldn't bear the thought of it. Fatima was the first person to _love_ me. She and Ganondorf renewed my faith in romantic love itself, something I had ceased to believe in because of the things I had seen. I now know what a family _should _be like. So many times I would wonder if this life was even real; if I was merely dreaming and had yet to wake only to return to the sorrow I once knew-"

"Nabooru." the Gerudo man stopped her from rambling. "While I understand your concerns, your fears are unfounded. You did what you had to do to survive and protect your mother, and a judge and jury will agree with that. I have the best lawyers in the country at my disposal, so you need not worry. Soon all this will truly be behind you." He paused a moment before adding. "I thank you for trusting me enough to share your past and I promise to keep your secrets."

"I do not deserve your kindness." the girl said, suddenly feeling quite shy after his declaration. She didn't think it was possible to fall for him more than she already had, but apparently it was.

Ganon waved her protest away as he dialed a number on his blackberry.

"In my opinion that man got off easy." he commented, bringing the phone to his ear. "If you had not killed him I would have tracked down that bastard myself to finish the job."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know what you think. This will bring about an interesting shift in the dynamics of their relationship and I'm eager to share it, so next update will be very soon:) Once again sorry about the length, but it just felt appropriate to keep this as it's own chapter.**_

_**See you next time!  
**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**_I'm a terrible person for taking so long to update! Alright with that settled here ya go. Should this be rated M? Be honest... Fluff ahead! _  
**

**_-Ashlynn  
_**

* * *

**Beautiful **

**Chapter Nine**

"Barring any unforeseen occurrences, claiming self defense will make this a very simple case, Mr. Dragmire."

Ganon was pacing back and forth as he spoke to his lawyer on the phone. He watched as Nabooru climbed the steps into his private jet, despair evident by the resigned slump of her shoulders.

"I honestly don't care what you do, I just want this to go away. Make this go away." Ganon replied authoritatively. "Money isn't an object, so do what you must."

"Of course, Mr. Dragmire. Just have her lay low for a few weeks. She'll be able to put this all behind her in no time."

Ganon hung up without replying, his mind preoccupied with the plans that needed to be made, and the people he needed to speak with.

On board Nabooru had slipped off her heels, sinking back into the plush leather sofa within the sitting area of Ganon's jet. They were on their way to the Dragmire's vacation home at SnowPeak- a beautiful A-Frame home in the mountains where Nabooru could get away for a while. She really didn't care what they did though. More than anything else, she just wanted to talk to Fatima.

Her eyes meandered across the carpeted floor, looking at nothing in particular until her gaze settled on the Blue Vineyard pamphlet poking out the top of her purse.

What had she been thinking?

Someone like her didn't belong in a prestigious school. Someone like her had no business wearing expensive clothes. The truth of the matter was, Nabooru thought as she retrieved the pamphlet and angrily crumpled it, that no matter how much she dressed up or tried to improve herself, she was still that same scrawny teenager beneath it all. The same drop-out, useless girl that should be turning tricks on street corners for money. Maybe it was time she accepted that and stopped wasting everyone's time.

She was brought out of her brooding when Ganon stepped aboard, looking collected as usual. It wasn't until their eyes met that Nabooru realized she was crying, a tear rolling down her cheek when she closed her eyes.

"Nabooru..." Ganon muttered, his face pained.

She looked away, ashamed of herself for showing weakness.

"Here." When she raised her eyes again, Ganon was holding out a packet of tissues.

"Thank you." the Gerudo girl replied, gratefully accepting his offer. Usually when something was bothering her she would talk to Fatima or her therapist on occasion, but now it was just her and Ganon- alone- and she wasn't used to these dynamics.

If Ganon had been a mind-reader he would have agreed with those sentiments; he was unsure how to go about comforting her without overstepping his boundaries. Frankly, Ganon had a new appreciation for the fact that the majority of her life, Nabooru had been surrounded by men that were trying to take advantage of her.

Not one to normally engage in self-loathing - whether the situation merited it or not- he was experiencing a rather novel emotion at the moment.

Shame. Ganon was ashamed of himself for his advances toward the girl and determined to put an end to this ridiculous attraction between them.

First things first though.

The suit-clad male let out a barely audible sigh as he sat down beside her, the leather noisily squeaking as his weight settled on the sofa.

"Come here." He drew an arm around her small shoulders and pulled her toward him, glad when she seemed to melt into his embrace. They were both just so_ tired_ and worn out from what was supposed to be a happy day for the two of them. He could still be a friend to her, and fortunately that seemed to be exactly what she needed right now.

Nabooru sighed against the tear stained fabric of his suitcoat. Right when she thought that she couldn't be any more in love with him, he had to go and be her virtual knight in shining armor, promising that he would make everything better. She loved him- ardently and wholeheartedly. This was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Nabooru slept for the entirety of the flight _and _the car ride to the house and Ganon didn't wake her, knowing she had to be exhausted both emotionally and physically.

It had just snowed the night before and the entire forest was covered with a thick blanket of white. At night the forest was so quiet, save for the occasional sounds of wildlife. It was really nice to be here again, Ganon thought as he shuffled up the unshoveled walkway still in his alligator shoes and suit pants. He unlocked the front door while holding Nabooru's sleeping form with one large muscular arm. She was wrapped up in a duvet, a slender bare foot hanging out from under the clumps of covers.

He sincerely hoped, if only for her sake, that this place prove to be a haven.

* * *

Nabooru awoke to the clicking of dog toenails on the wooden floors and Fatima's voice saying:

"Where is she, Ganondorf? Oh I've been worried sick! I came as quickly as possible."

Next thing she knew there were two extremely happy newfoundland pups jumping onto the couch to snuggle and bringing lots of snow with them.

She couldn't help but laugh, pulling them close to hug their big heads and scratch behind their ears. Dante and Tanner could cheer her up in a way that nothing else could. Just then, Fatima burst into the room, her cashmere poncho bespeckled with snow and her eyes full of concern.

"Fetch mine and Nabooru's bags from the car would you Dearest?" she called over her shoulder to Ganon who was just about to close the front door. The Dragmire matriarch fell to the sofa beside Nabooru, not thinking anything of ordering one of the most powerful men in the world to carry her luggage.

"Tell me everything." Fatima commanded, and Nabooru did just that.

Fatima always managed to make her feel so safe and secure, like she could chase away all the badness in the world, much like Ganon did. Obviously more discerning than she'd given her credit for- the woman didn't seem surprised in the least that Nabooru had suffered from abuse of a sexual nature.

"You are forgetting that I am a mother." she gently reminded Nabooru. "We just know these things."

When she had told Fatima about her supposed crimes, Fatima became indignant. "They are not crimes when committed in self-defense!" she argued passionately. Nabooru nearly had to stop her from calling her own lawyer, assuring the angry woman that Ganon already contacted his own.

An hour later she was enjoying a steaming cup of hot chocolate as Fatima bustled about the kitchen with the two pups on her heels.

"How can you cook with them under foot?" Ganon asked as he entered the room headed for the fridge. Nabooru almost fainted when she saw him; he was fresh out of the shower after chopping wood out back and wore nothing but a pair of jeans- his muscular torso bare and still dripping as he toweled off his hair. It _simply_ _wasn't right_ for a man to look so good, the flustered girl decided. Not to mention she was a mess, still in her clothes from yesterday all disheveled.

"They're not in my way. They're Mama's little helpers." Fatima replied, shooing him from the pot of stew that sat simmering on the stove. "Hakan will be bringing more groceries when he arrives."

"Hakan is coming?" Both Nabooru and Ganon asked simultaneously, Nabooru sounding hopeful and Ganon disapproving respectively.

"Yes I may have mentioned I was coming up here to your brothers, and of course your father. He won't be able to make it until the weekend though."

"This isn't a family vacation Mother."

"I know that!" Fatima retorted. "I only mentioned I was coming here in passing. Your brothers decided to join us of their own initiative! Now either you help me in the kitchen or get out."

"What are you smiling about?" Ganon asked Nabooru who was trying to hide a smirk by sipping from her mug. She had to make a concerted effort_ not _to ogle his washboard abs as he stood beside her.

"Will you please go put a shirt on Ganon, you're not a caveman!" Fatima scolded before Nabooru could muster a reply.

Oh yes that reminded her- she really wanted to change.

"You said you packed a few bags for me?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Love. Ganon will show you to your room where your luggage is Darling."

With that, Nabooru slipped off the stool and followed Ganon as he left the kitchen. The house was very spacious and open, especially considering the tall ceilings in the living room which always seemed to brightly illuminated due to the many windows of the A-Frame. Nabooru noticed the difference in Ganon's demeanor here, as if he were more relaxed up in the mountains. She mentioned this as he led the way up the large staircase, the aged floorboards creaking underfoot.

"The SnowPeak Estate has always been my favorite out of our vacation homes." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?"

Ganon seemed to think a moment before answering.

"I guess it would be because of the good memories the family has made over the years. I love the rustic feel of this home, how it smells of pine and firewood. When I was a boy I remember many family trips where my father would be completely free from work and would spend his time only with us."

By now Ganon was standing in the doorway of the bedroom she would be staying in as she surveyed the luggage situation.

"So you would come here often?" Nabooru asked, hefting a suitcase onto the bed.

"Indeed we did." Ganon trailed off as he remembered the days filled with snow ball fights and hunting, snowmobiling and hot chocolate, freezing wet fingers from snow soaked mittens and falling asleep with his brothers on the rug in front of the fireplace. When he looked back up Nabooru was smiling at him. She'd paused in her search of the suitcase, regarding him with a soft look that spoke of her adoration of him.

The air in the room took on a charged feeling, so many things unspoken.

"I will leave you to get dressed." he quickly said, stepping out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. It wasn't until he was in his own room down the hall that he let out the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

Late that night, Ganon lay awake in bed unable to sleep. Dinner had been interesting to say the least, since Nabooru didn't seem to realize what her admiring gaze did to him. Sometimes when she looked at him, it was as if he was the center of her universe. So much love and respect shone from her beautiful eyes, that he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't deserve all her adoration; he was far from perfect and he happened to entertain many a dirty thought concerning her lately.

The confidence she seemed to place in him was intoxicating. While it was true he was her benefactor, her eyes spoke volumes as to her deeper feelings, ones that went far beyond appreciation and dangerously teetered on love. Interesting how it was so difficult to gain her trust, yet when he did it was as if she surrendered herself to him.

Suddenly he heard the latch of his door opening and the sound of the old hinges as the door slowly opened. Knowing that the dogs would have alerted them to any intruders, by process of elimination he knew who the late-night visitor must be. Ganon stifled a groan, cursing himself for not locking his bedroom door.

As soon as she stepped into the moonlight, Ganon felt like he had been punched in the gut. The young woman was completely naked, save for the scraps of lace that were her panties. Just the sight of all that delicious skin, her bountiful breasts and flat toned stomach was enough to send all the blood to his crotch.

He should stop her right now, he thought, still pretending to be asleep. He should stop her. Oh Din have mercy, he thought as she lifted the blankets and slowly slid into bed with him. Why wasn't he stopping her?!

Because he wanted her.

It took everything he had not to move when he felt her supple body pressing up against his. It took every single ounce of his control not to groan in agony when soft lips pressed kisses along his jawline. But when he felt a slender hand trailing down his chest and stomach, headed for the place he would have literally sold his soul to feel her touch, he knew he had to stop her.

He gently grasped her wrist and felt her freeze.

"No Nabooru." he said. She remained silent, likely expecting him to kick her out. He should kick her out- but in the depths of his heart he just couldn't do it. Not to her.

"Please." he heard her say, he heard her beg... and that did him in.

And she was on her back and he was kissing her and Nabooru's head was swimming in the sensations he was causing her to feel. Strong hands were moving down and skillfully massaging her chest and she couldn't breathe it was so incredible and every nerve seemed to come alive when his mouth followed his hands and she was so desperately in love with him that she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and the declarations that passed her lips. And everything smelled so strongly of him and it was so devastatingly masculine the sounds of his harsh breaths that went even more out of her mind than she thought was possible. And then when his hands went lower something throbbed within her and she couldn't think straight to ask for more so she said his name over and over, and there was this tightening in her womb and she was so hot and when he touched her there her mouth flew open in a silent shout.

When she flew apart in ecstasy it was the most beautiful thing Ganon had ever seen, and despite the fact that he was dying to be within her the time simply wasn't right. So he tucked her against him, content to just hold her until she fell asleep, and when she did he carried her back to her room.

That woman, Ganon decided as he slumped back into bed, was definitely going to be the death of him.

* * *

_**So I don't even know if this was a lemon or not. I tried to focus on feelings and ugh I don't know. Honestly I tear apart the things I write before I post them, so this chapter was written and rewritten and I'm still not happy with it but hopefully you liked it.  
**_

_**Reviews aren't necessary but they are appreciated!  
**_

_**See you next time!  
**_

_**-Ashlynn  
**_


End file.
